Entwined
by dizzycrayon
Summary: The mysterious half demon Inuyasha agrees to protect Kagome on her journey to obtain the most prized bounty in the Kingdoms - the Shikon jewel. Throw in a missing prince, special powers, and a taste of forbidden love. AU InuKag MirSan.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I wrote this for my own entertainment. Hope you enjoy it!

 **{ Chapter I }**

East Kingdom

After healing someone for the hundredth time, the pain is no longer an obstacle.

 _Or so I assumed_ , thought a young girl, gritting her teeth as she stared into the hazy eyes of her 101st customer. His comrades had hauled him in just minutes earlier, pleading for her help as they drunkenly told the tale of the knife fight he had participated in outside of Mira's Tavern. Judging by the size of the wound on his torso, he had lost. Not that she cared; business had been slow this week, and people were always willing to pay more for emergencies. This was like a bloody gift sent from the heavens. The man arched his back with a loud groan.

"Hold still," she grumbled, pushing him back down on the table with one hand, the other pressed firmly against his side. The man muttered something incoherently, a name maybe, but his friends were all passed out in the corner of the room. She was midway through the transferring process and sudden movements would hurt them both. Sweat started to collect in tiny beads on her forehead as she prepared herself for the worst part. At least the man no longer struggled, he had passed out from exertion. Suddenly, her body lurched, and she winced as a bright red stain bloomed on the bottom left of her shirt. She looked over at the matching area of skin on the man's torso, no longer showing any traces of damage.

Bracing herself against the table, she moved slowly to the overhead cabinet and pulled out a bottle filled with a modest amount of amber liquid. After chugging its contents, she ripped a piece of cloth from one of the unused blankets and tied it around her waist, soaking up the blood. The wound had started to feel better already.

Her 101st customer stirred, then bolted upright into sitting position, hands flying to his waist. Noticing that he no longer had a raw stab wound there, he stared at the girl, dumfounded. He lifted a finger and pointed to the blood stain at her waist, but she waved him off.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," she smiled, pulling out a pen and a piece of parchment. "Now for the matter of your payment. Let's see, muscle wound and a dose of Ember...that'll be 2,000 crests*."

The man dug around in his pockets, hands shaking as he pulled out a crumpled note and a few coins. "I-I'm sorry, I only have 500. Spent most of my weekly earnings at the Tavern. Please..."

She rolled her eyes, swiping the coins from his outstretched hand. "I'll let it go this time. Now, get out."

"Yes, thank you!" The man shook his friends awake and they all stumbled out the front door together. She turned the coins over in her hand with a deep sigh before pocketing them.

 _Come on Kagome, when are you going to stop accepting charity cases? You have mouths to feed._

She flicked the light switch off, locked the door and made her way into town.

{ } { } { } { } { }

The sun had just begun to set as Kagome walked through the quiet cobblestone streets of her village. She felt groggy after taking the Ember and her steps were slightly uneven. She lived in a sector that was mostly comprised of the elderly, with their quaint stone houses that always seemed to radiate the smell of fresh baked goods. She had chosen this area to live in precisely because it had the cheapest rental rate for her shop and the crime rate was almost non-existent. It was the perfect place to take care of her family.

Kagome approached the familiar yellow door to her family's home and jostled the key in the lock. It always took a few tries, the handle was old and almost broken, and she made a mental note to fix it next time she had the money. Inside was dark and a bit cold, the only heat source a small fire pit in the corner of the living room that had begun to deplete, so she threw another hunk of wood onto the flames.

"Sister!" A young boy with raven dark hair dashed over to her, wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Hey Souta," Kagome smiled, patting his head. "How was your day?"

"Alright," he said, looking up at her with round, hazel eyes like her own. "Mother was up for a few hours today, so she made soup. We saved you some." He pointed to the table in the kitchen where a round pot was perched, steam curling out of the top. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"In her room," he answered simply.

Kagome made her way up the staircase, Souta following closely at her heels, and turned to the first door on the left. Inside a woman rested on a plain bed beside a wooden vanity with a single candle lit. Kagome kneeled on the floor next to the bed and gently brushed the woman's bangs from her forehead. The woman stirred, turning her head over to face Kagome. Her eyes were a bit unfocused, but she lit up when she realized who it was.

"Kagome, darling," the woman breathed, placing her hand on Kagome's cheek. "We haven't seen you in days."

Kagome grasped her mother's hand with her own. "I know, I'm sorry. Rent is due next week for the shop so I stayed overnight to take in some extra clients." She didn't mention that her most recent customer has stiffed her by about 1,500 crests.

"Are you staying?" Souta tugged at her sleeve, pouting.

"I have to get some supplies from Mira's, but I should be back tonight," Kagome answered. "I came to check on you both." She shifted her legs and winced, her hand unconsciously moving to her side.

"Are you alright?" Her mother cried, noticing the bloody bandage for the first time. "Oh Kagome..."

"I'm fine," Kagome mumbled, forcing a smile. "This is nothing new to me. Besides, the wound has nearly healed already."

Her mother and Souta exchanged worried glances.

"I'll be alright, really!" Kagome waved them off and reached over to squeeze her mother's hand. "How about you? I heard you were able to stand for a few hours today. That's wonderful."

Her mother stared up at the ceiling, a pained expression on her face. "There are good days and bad days. Today was half and half. At the very least, I was happy to be able to prepare a hot meal for my children for once."

The three of them fell silent, always hesitant to speak about this particular subject. Instead, Souta climbed over the bed and nuzzled into his mother's side. She smiled, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing his back in small circles. Kagome gripped her hand even tighter.

"I'm so sorry..." Kagome whispered, tears running down her cheeks. "The one thing I can't heal..."

"Kagome, stop," her mother pleaded, wiping her tears clean with her thumb. "None of this is your fault. If not for you we wouldn't have a roof over our heads and food on our table. My biggest regret is that my daughter has to use her abilities, endanger herself on a daily basis, to provide what I can't for this family. This sickness is my burden to bear, and I will stay strong through it. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded.

Her mother sighed and pulled the two siblings into a hug. "I love you both. So much."

Kagome held on tightly, as if letting go would make them disappear.

"Love you too."

{ } { } { } { } { }

A mug of beer sailed across the room, amber liquid spilling from its top as it shattered to pieces against the wall.

Three men cheered, faces flush with intoxication as they locked shoulders and begun to sing a popular folk song out of tune. The entire Tavern was packed to the brim with patrons fresh out of work for the night. Bar maids scurried around the room, setting down various plates of food while refilling empty beer glasses. A band of musicians played lively music in the background, but it was hard to hear anything over the commotion in the dining area.

"Tavern's busy tonight, I see," Kagome commented casually, lowering her hood as she took a seat at the bar. A middle aged woman with auburn hair and pale skin rolled her eyes as she poured beer from a barrel.

"Honey, that's an understatement. You know what the end of the work day means to these fools." She shouted a few colorful threats to the men who had broken the glass, then turned back to Kagome, setting down a glass of ice water for her with a wink. "Honestly though, it keeps me in business."

"This is not your usual clientele, Mira." Kagome sipped the water, giving the woman a patronizing look over the rim of her glass. A young bar maid with blue eyes and a highly exposed cleavage sauntered over to them, grabbing the beer glass from Mira.

"Heard there's a few West Kingdom lackeys here on holiday", the girl remarked. "Got nothin' better to do, what with the crown prince's failed wedding an' all."

Mira threw a rag over her shoulder, hands on her hips. "Seriously, Hana?"

"Would I joke about somethin' like this?" Hana clutched a hand to her chest dramatically. "Alas, a tragic tale of unrequited love! The princess of the North Kingdom engaged to the prince of the West Kingdom since birth, but the prince mysteriously disappears the day of their betrothal. Rumor has it he fled the kingdom in order to escape the engagement. How scandalous!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, finishing her drink quietly, not interested in the gossip of other Kingdoms like most girls in this area were. She wondered if they really had nothing better to do with their time.

"I wonder if he will come here to East Kingdom?" Hana's eyes glittered brightly. "Our dear prince Kouga would be rattled silly."

Kagome almost choked on her water at the mention of his name. It was true, East Kingdom's prince was not very personable when it came to certain matters.

"I doubt it, South Kingdom is closer, and you know those stuck up nobles have never had to rough it in the wilderness. He wouldn't last one day on the trail to East Kingdom." Mira tilted her head to the side, giving Hana a look. "But I'm surprised you found out about this so soon."

"News travels fast," Hana winked before drifting off to one of her tables.

"I bet it does, when you're sleeping with a palace guard," Mira muttered, wiping the counter.

Kagome finished off her drink, setting the glass down with a clunk. "Before I forget, I need some Ember."

Mira frowned, pouring another beer from the barrel. "Don't tell me you used it for that asshole that got into a knife fight outside my bar."

"I did," Kagome stated simply. "Shallow side wound, no big deal. My supply is out now, though."

Mira knelt down behind the counter and opened a tiny compartment, hidden to the naked eye because it blended in with the wood finish. Her workers knew where it was, but Mira was the only one allowed to access it. She pulled out a tray of clear vials, the amber liquid inside sloshing as she moved. To anyone else, it might have looked like plain old beer, but Kagome had used it enough in her life to know that the telltale reddish tint meant that it was Ember.

"I'll take two," Kagome said, holding out her hand.

"That'll be 1,000 crests," Mira replied.

"What!?" Kagome's mouth dropped open. "That's double what I've been paying!"

"I'm sorry honey, the price skyrocketed this past month," Mira frowned as she twisted the vials around in their holders. "This stuff is hard to come by now, what with the palace workers using it for...recreational purposes."

Kagome bit her lip. She had to have the pain serum in order to keep her business running, in order to keep her family alive, but it would completely exhaust her earnings for the week. The image of her mother curled up on the bed with Souta sprang to the front of her mind. She clenched a fist around the change in her pocket.

"Fine, one then," Kagome muttered as she handed Mira the coins and took one vial from its holder. Mira placed the tray back in its secret compartment as Kagome turned the vial around in her hand, staring at the liquid inside. Mira watched her, smiling sadly.

"You're a strong girl, Kagome. Remember that."

"Am I?" She whispered quietly.

{ } { } { } { } { }

The marketplace was a bustle of activity late the next morning.

Compared to the previous night, Kagome had hoped that the marketplace at least would have been a peaceful trip, to no such avail.

It seemed the rumors were true. Workers from the West Kingdom had migrated over to East Kingdom in waves; whether it was to help search for their missing prince or slack off on their duties she couldn't tell. It was strange seeing the royal uniform of another Kingdom everywhere; reds and golds of the West Kingdom mixed in with the native greens and whites of the East Kingdom. Their Kingdom hadn't been this popular in ages. Usually North Kingdom and West Kingdom had attracted the most attention because of the royal wedding. Kagome passed by a few guards dressed in red and gold, but kept her stare forward and minded her own business.

She reached the corner of the market where the stalls of fresh vegetables were sold and picked out a few potatoes, carrots, and herbs for a stew she would make later. The shop owners knew her well, whether because they had been a client of hers at some point or one of their family members, so she always received a discount. Knapsack brimming with fresh ingredients for dinner, she turned to leave...

...And ran straight into someone's chest.

"Oh, I'm very sorry!" She cried.

Two strong hands gripped her arms, steadying her on her feet. She looked up to see who she had bumped into, and her eyes widened. He had beautifully tanned skin, mostly covered by his elegant green and white uniform, with dark locks of hair that were pulled back into a signature ponytail. His animal like eyes bore down at her, and she knew it was impossible for anyone who lived in East Kingdom not to recognize him.

"Prince Kouga," she breathed.

At the mention of his name, the entire marketplace turned to the pair and fell silent, watching.

Kouga didn't speak at first, just stared at Kagome with an unreadable expression. Kagome's skin prickled, noticing the armed guards flanking their prince, ready to intervene. She sucked in a breath, waiting for Kouga to make a move. He leaned forward, and she braced herself for the punishment.

He held her face in both of his hands, tracing his tongue along the line of her neck before biting her ear playfully.

Kagome blushed furiously, frozen in shock.

"Hello, my love." Kouga stepped back, grinning. Her mouth fell open.

"W-What are you doing? How did you find me?" Kagome stuttered, glancing around at their audience. "We're in public. People are staring!"

"So what if they are?" He crossed his arms over his chest, looking proud. "The whole Kingdom must know by now that I want you as my wife."

Kagome sighed, slapping a hand to her face in embarrassment. "Yes, I think you might have mentioned it once or twice."

"If it truly bothers you..." Kouga turned to the crowd with a hand out. "You all! Back to work! Go on now!"

After a few dirty looks and hushed whispers, the marketplace was bustling with people carrying on with their business once again. Kouga nodded in approval, then pulled Kagome out of the way and proceeded to walk down the street with an arm slung around her shoulders. His guards followed close behind. There was a long silence before either of them spoke.

"Have you given any more thought to my proposal?" Kouga chimed in.

Kagome's face turned red again as she glanced at her feet. "I can't say that I have."

"Kagome." He stood in front of her, blocking her path. His hand reached out to cup her chin. "I am promising you a lifetime of comfort, for you and your family. You will be the princess of this land and you will want for nothing as long as I live. Why do you refuse me?"

Again, she stayed silent. The truth was, she had thought about his proposal many times. It kept her awake at night knowing that she could provide a secure life for her mother and brother with this one agreement but that she was too selfish to marry someone she didn't love. A life in the palace meant confinement. They had no idea that the crown prince of East Kingdom was even interested in her, and she hated herself for it.

"Your Highness," she started, fixing him with a steely gaze, "why me?"

His brow furrowed, a low growl emerging from his throat. "Don't call me that. You know you are the only one allowed to call me by name." He took her hand and held it tightly to his chest as he continued, "And to answer your question, it's because you are beautiful. The most beautiful girl in this Kingdom. Since the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew had to have you."

 _A beautiful, caged bird_ , she had to bite back from saying aloud.

"And what will the King think of his only heir marrying a commoner?" she said instead.

Kouga threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. "My father just wants me to pick a bride before I become a shriveled old man like him. Not to mention, with that foolish prince of the West missing, our own wedding will be the talk of the Kingdoms." His gaze was so intense it made her squirm on her feet.

"I'm truly flattered, Kouga," she added for good measure, "but I...I just can't accept your offer right now. I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me," she said, pulling her hand away and ducking past him.

Kagome could feel his fiery gaze on her back as she dashed down the street.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Once she stopped to catch her breath, she noticed that she had ended up in the more destitute side of town. Tattered brick buildings with broken window panes and dark store fronts lined the street for at least a mile. Broken glass and discarded trash cluttered the cobblestone; the only sound a nearby door creaking on its hinges. Kagome pulled her hood up over her head and walked at a brisk pace. She gasped in surprise as a piece of parchment paper gusted from the ground and landed right in her face. Pulling it back, she read the words scribbled in large print:

BOUNTY

SHIKON NO TAMA

WHEREABOUTS: UNKNOWN

THOUGHT TO BE IN POSSESSION OF THE DEMON NARAKU

Her brows furrowed in confusion, having never heard of these terms before. She was about to toss the paper away when the last line caught her eye:

REWARD: 500,000 CRESTS

Kagome's eyes widened and her head shot up, noticing a cluster of similar postings taped to the wall outside a lit store front. It read 'COLLECTIONS' along the window in gold lettering. She lurched the door open, a tiny bell tinkling as she stepped inside. A harsh looking man with a muscular build and shaved head narrowed his eyes at her.

"Can I help you?" he grunted.

"Yes, ah, about this-" Kagome slapped the bounty notice on the table in front of him. "I'd like to sign up for it."

The man stared at her for a long pause, then threw his head back with a deep, bellowing laugh. "Get out of here, kid."

Kagome frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm serious. Any citizens are eligible to sign up for these, right?"

The man sat back in his chair, watching her with an amused expression. "This one is a Level 5, experienced Hunters only. You got any ID?"

Crap. How could she have forgotten the ID system? Every actively employed person in the Kingdom had one; it was an exclusive card that identified what type of job a person was qualified for. They ranged from skilled jobs like Bounty Hunter and Palace Guard all the way to Cook and Florist. In her case, Healer. There was also a Level system that determined which jobs could be taken. Levels 1 through 3 could be accepted by any citizens of the Kingdom, where as Levels 4 and 5 were reserved for professionals of the trade. This was to ensure that everyone got a fair shot at income.

"No, I...just need the reward money," she mumbled.

"How 'bout this Level 1, more in yer capability." The man slid a different posting in her direction. She picked it up, her expression dropping as she read the details.

"It's only worth 100 crests! How are non-Hunters supposed to live off these?" she groaned.

"They take the lower Levels when they can and leave the rest to the professionals," the man kicked his feet up on the desk, a smug look on his face. "These are all a Hunter can rely on for income. That one you have there? Must've been at least thirty of 'em that tried for the bigger bounty and I ain't heard from a single one of 'em since. There's a high reward price for a reason. You don't know what yer dealin' with. Now get along, little miss, back to the sheltered life you go."

Kagome glared at him, crumpling the piece of paper in her fist. She shoved it in her pocket as she stormed out the door, slamming it behind her. She needed to find a way to sign up for this bounty; that lump sum of money would be the fastest way to keep her small family set for a very long time, _without_ having to accept any royal marriage proposals.

She was so focused on figuring out a plan that she didn't notice the cloaked figure keeping pace a few feet behind.

{ } { } { } { } { }

"Well, well. Look who decided to join the party."

Mira grinned as she plugged the stopper back into the barrel, sliding a beer over to Kagome. The raven haired girl was leaning on the counter, head buried in her arms, but managed to catch the mug in one hand without looking up.

"I'm broke," her voice came out muffled.

"Don't be silly, it's on the house," Mira remarked, standing next to her with her elbows resting on the counter. "What's got you all worked up? Bad day?"

Kagome didn't respond at first, just lifted her head and brought the mug to her lips. She grimaced, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "You have no idea." She glanced around the seating area of the Tavern, noting the contrast from the previous night. The only patrons here this early in the evening were a group of elderly gentlemen smoking their pipes in the corner. She turned back to Mira with a raised eyebrow. "Looks like this place has lost its popularity."

Mira sighed. "Yes, it seems the West Kingdom boys had to return to duty. Which reminds me," she leaned in close to Kagome, her voice a whisper, "someone reported seeing an unknown individual near Scale Forest. Maybe the prince really has come to East Kingdom."

"Would that be the same forest that is currently occupied by demons? Even Hunters stay clear of that one. I would like to see a sheltered noble last two seconds in those woods, let alone make it through to the other side." The memory of the Collections man was still fresh in her mind, his words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. He had said the same thing about Kagome, that she was 'sheltered'. She gripped the handle of the mug so tight her knuckles turned white. Who was he to judge her life without knowing of the hardships she had faced?

Mira blinked in surprise at her reaction, then reached over to rub her arm soothingly. "Hey, why are you really here? Do you need more Ember?"

Kagome's mouth twitched into a smile. "Can't I just brood in peace?"

"Not in this bar, you can't," Mira replied.

Kagome sighed heavily. "No, it's not about Ember this time. I was more wondering if there's a way around the ID system."

"You mean take a Level 4 or 5 job that you aren't qualified for?" Mira seemed to ponder over it. "Hmm, can't say that I've tried. I guess the only way would be to have someone with a valid ID accept the job for you?"

Kagome shot up straight in her seat. "You know, that's actually not a bad idea."

Mira's eyes narrowed. "Why the sudden interest? Are you in some kind of troub-"

"Thanks for the drink, Mira!" Kagome called back at her, one foot already out the front door.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Kagome stepped out into the brisk Autumn night, pulling her shawl tight to her chest as she ventured into the alley that was a shortcut to home.

She made it about two feet before she was pinned against the stone wall.

A gloved hand cupped her mouth to muffle the panicked scream that rose from her throat. She fought to tear it away but her vision was rattled after such a sudden movement. Not that she would have been able to identify her attacker anyway; their face was shadowed by a dark cloak. She gripped the person's arms and sunk her teeth into his or her forearm.

"Shit!" shouted a deep voice, lurching back.

Kagome caught her breath in the same instant she pulled a knife from the strap around her thigh. "Get back," she seethed. "I don't have any money on me."

The stranger paused, then shook his head slowly. "I need to talk to you. You're a Healer."

Kagome's eyed widened. "If you're in need of my services, you have a deranged way of making an appointment." He tossed a crumpled piece of parchment at her feet. She eyed him warily, reaching down to retrieve it while her knife stayed pointed in his direction. Once the creases were smoothed out she was able to read the print.

It was the bounty notice for the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"The only one who can help you." He stepped forward as he said it, uncomfortably close to her now. "You can put that puny weapon away already. If I wanted you dead, I would have sliced your throat when you had your back turned."

"Oh, that's reassuring."

"Dammit, would you just listen?" his voice almost growled in annoyance.

"On one condition," Kagome said as she gestured the knife at his hood, "remove it."

He hesitated, long enough that her arm tired from being in an upright position. Finally, his hands reached up to his hood and pulled it back. Underneath was a boy unlike any she had seen. He had pale skin and piercing yellow eyes, with pure white hair that reached halfway down his chest. Two furry ears poked out of the top of his head and his front teeth were elongated like a pair of canines. Now that she thought about it, his nails had been sharp like claws, too. His intense, defiant gaze made her skin prickle.

"I'm not in the business of allying myself with demons," she spat.

His eyes gleamed. " _Half_ demon."

"Whatever you are," she retorted, "I don't need your help."

"You need one of these," he said as he flashed a glossy card with a black border. Kagome's eyes widened. A Hunter's ID. "We both want to find that jewel, and I don't think either one of us is stupid enough to do it alone. You can't even accept the job without an ID, and I've been looking for a Healer to join my team."

"You're a Hunter." Kagome's eyes narrowed. "How do you know all these things about me?"

"I've been following you."

She smacked him flat across the cheek. "What the hell, pervert!?"

"Dammit, woman!" He growled, rubbing the red welt on his cheek. "I'm about to take back my offer!"

Kagome tensed, glancing at the crumpled bounty notice on the ground then back up at him. She thought about her mother and Souta, how they had to live day to day on whatever she could scrounge up for earnings. She thought about the bounty reward and how she would never have to worry about money again. Lastly, she thought about the fact that she had never been trained to fight. She would need protection.

Kagome sighed and said slowly, "How do I know if I can trust you?"

The demon boy snorted. "Do you have any other options?"

No. No she didn't.

"Fine, I accept." She extended her hand, eyeing him warily. "I would introduce myself but you probably already know my name. Should I call you Stalker?"

"It's..." he hesitated and after a long paused said, "...Inuyasha."

She lifted a brow, confused at his sudden uncomfort of a simple question. His yellow eyes glared at her defiantly. She couldn't tell if he was sincere or not. Either way, he was part demon so she would have to keep her guard up around him at all times. She turned her back to him and started walking.

"Okay, _Inuyasha_ , let's go arrange that bounty."

{ } { } { } { } { }

Kagome shivered, watching her breath puff out in front of her like a cloud in the cold night. The road was still dark and quiet, various pieces of litter drifting in the breeze. She looked up at the sound of a tiny bell jingling and the door to the Collections house flew open. Inuyasha exited, giving a small nod to her questioning stare. The job had been accepted; they could officially start their search for the Shikon jewel. She swallowed hard against the sudden lump in her throat, reaching out to grab Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Before we go," she breathed, "there's something I have to do."

{ } { } { } { } { }

After the customary fifth try, the lock to her house clicked open.

Since it was midnight, Kagome attempted to keep her footsteps light in the interest of keeping everyone asleep. Inuyasha waited for her outside. She trotted up the stairs and poked her head in Souta's room. He was snoring, arms spread above his head in the same way that she slept. She smiled, brushing his bangs back to plant a kiss on his forehead. She moved to her mother's room, sitting at the edge of the bed while she gripped her mother's hand softly.

It was in that moment that she realized she may never see the two of them again.

The war in her mind raged on. She wondered if marrying Prince Kouga truly was the better option. She would have status and power in East Kingdom, able to secure a good life for the two of them. But it came at the cost of her freedom. They would continue to live here anyway, and she would almost never get to see them.

On the other hand, she could be killed on this dangerous journey. With no fighting experience, she had to rely on a stranger, a _demon_ no less, for protection. Who knew if they would even find the jewel? But this...this was a choice she could decide for herself. She had to try. Even if it meant leaving the two of them behind for now.

"It's for both of your sakes," Kagome whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. "It always has been."

She stood up, wiping her face with her sleeve and reaching under the bed to pull out a wooden box. Opening the lid, she saw the stash of crests that she had saved up for emergencies. This would last them for a while. She quickly scribbled a note on a piece of parchment paper and left it on the nightstand with the box. She kissed her mother's forehead before descending the steps and headed out the front door. She locked it and took a deep breath, turning to Inuyasha who was waiting for her with his arms crossed.

"Where to now?" she asked.

Inuyasha smirked. "Follow me."

And so the journey begins...

 **{ End Chapter I }**

Thanks for reading! More to come soon. Please review and follow~

*crests = currency


	2. Chapter II

Before this chapter starts, I would like to thank **Discord1** for being my first and only reviewer! ;-; I appreciate it! And to answer your question, this is all an original alternate universe made up by me.

 **{ Chapter II }**

"You know, when you said 'follow me', I didn't realize you meant for _two days_ straight."

Kagome trudged through the unkempt brush of the forest, glaring daggers at Inuyasha's back as pale green wisps of grass tickled her legs. Sweat caused thick strands of her black hair to stick to her neck and her robes felt heavy as they dragged along the ground. They had carried on at this pace for days, barely stopping to rest and find food, all through terrain that she wasn't used to traveling. Come to think of it, she had rarely left the borders of her village. She did her best to keep up with Inuyasha, who, infuriatingly, didn't seem bothered by any of it.

"Like I said before," Inuyasha started with an agitated tone, "we can't start this journey without weapons. I have a Blacksmith working on a sword for me in Flint village that should be ready by now. I'd like to retrieve it as soon as possible."

Kagome sighed, leaning her back against a nearby tree and sliding down to her knees. "I promise a few minutes of rest is not going to kill anybody."

"We're not that far from the edge of Topp village. Besides, this isn't the best area to take a break," Inuyasha retorted, but he did stop in his tracks, moving to stand near her with a guarded expression. His posture was defensive as his eyes scoured the area for any signs of danger. Kagome watched him for a moment then laughed softly.

"What are you so worried about? Even if we did run into demons, it's nothing you can't handle. I'm sure your kind fight each other all the time."

He turned to her with a snarl, which made her jump in surprise. "Do _not_ associate me with them."

 _He really hates to be called that_ , Kagome noted to herself. She lifted her hands up to concede. "Alright, sorry." Deciding it better to change the subject, she added, "Is the rest of your team in Flint as well?"

Inuyasha's shoulders relaxed a fraction as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Kagome plucked a long piece of grass and used it to tie her hair back. "Remember, you told me you needed a Healer for your team. When do I get to meet them?"

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, a canine poking out from his upper lip. "If you need me to introduce you to yourself, I'll be seriously worried."

 _Oh_. Her shoulders slumped as she rested her chin in one hand. "Got it. Just us, then."

Inuyasha seemed amused by her reaction as he turned to resume monitoring the perimeter. "I have tried to recruit others but no one wants to risk their neck for that bounty. It would be nice to have another Hunter and maybe a Purifier with us."

"We can try at the village," Kagome commented as she got to her feet once again, brushing bits of grass and leaves off her robes. "Do you travel a lot? You seem to really know your-"

The last bit was cut off by Inuyasha slapping his hand over her mouth. Her pulse quickened and she was about to scream when he dipped his head close to her ear.

"Quiet. We have company."

Kagome froze, her gaze slowly sliding across the surrounding bushes, searching for movement. She couldn't see anything, but Inuyasha's ears twitched and his yellow eyes narrowed. A few seconds later, a twig snapped to their left and Kagome was shoved behind the back side of the tree. She poked her head out but Inuyasha shook his head, silently instructing her to stay where she was.

"Oh come on, like I can't smell her scent. Don't hide the pretty little thing from me," a deep voice bellowed. Demolishing bushes in his path, a massive, grotesque demon sauntered over to them. It had sickly yellow skin covering rolls of fat that shuddered as it walked, with three eyes and a wide mouth full of sharp teeth. It radiated an awful scent that forced Kagome to cover her nose with her sleeve, willing herself not to throw up. Inuyasha held up a clawed hand, ready to strike.

"Hard to catch any scent other than the sewer in front of me," Inuyasha sneered.

The demon ignored his comment, tilting its head to sniff the air. It made a strange gurgling noise as drool dripped out of its mouth. "Keeping her as a snack for yourself, I see. Come now, why don't you share with a fellow demon? I just want a taste."

"Go to hell," Inuyasha spat, lunging at the demon with his claws. It side-stepped out of the way, but not before two bloody gashes appeared on its stomach. The demon peered down at its wound, then back up at Inuyasha with an ugly frown.

"Fool, now you've angered me," it roared, crimson eyes flashing. It started to charge forward, catching Inuyasha off guard, and barreled into him with its large belly. This sent the half demon spiraling backwards into a tree, landing so forcefully that it splintered on contact. A shriek escaped Kagome's lips before she could control it. The demon clamored over to where Inuyasha lay on the ground, head slumped forward, its grimy hands catching a fistful of his pure white hair. Inuyasha gritted his teeth as a trail of blood ran from his head down to the side of his cheek. The demon chuckled. "Not so tough now, are you?"

 _Something's wrong_ , Kagome thought worriedly, her pulse racing as she watched from afar. _He's a Hunter, why isn't he fighting back?_

"Half demon filth," the demon sneered, smacking Inuyasha across the face, which caused him to spit out a wad of blood.

 _I need to do something_ , Kagome thought as she searched the ground frantically. Picking up the biggest rock she could find, she tossed it at the stink demon. It hit the back side of the demon's head with a wet thud and dropped to the grass. The demon turned to Kagome slowly, releasing Inuyasha's hair. Kagome staggered backwards, her breath catching in her throat. Her body had reacted unconsciously and now she was without a plan to back it up. The demon set its sights on her and started to move in her direction. She backed away gradually, but couldn't go too far without abandoning Inuyasha. She couldn't even see him anymore through the thick grass. Her foot caught on a rock and she stumbled, falling on her rear end. The demon towered over her, drooling as it reached out. Kagome ducked her head and screamed.

"Don't touch her!"

There was a sickening splitting sound, and Kagome peered upward. The demon hung there, mouth open as dark red blood poured from the opening. It was then she noticed the pale, clawed hand poking through a hole in its stomach, covered in bits of flesh and blood. She threw her head to the side and retched up everything she had eaten that morning. Inuyasha pulled his hand back through the demon's gut and let it crash to the ground with a loud thud, then checked it for damage. Kagome wiped her mouth and got to her feet. The smell of the dead demon made her stomach crawl again.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked, absently cracking his knuckles.

Kagome nodded, hugging herself. She gestured to his wound with a flick of her head. "But you aren't."

His expression remained neutral as he lifted a finger to the wound and pulled it back, staring at the blood. "Bastard. This is nothing."

"We need to at least stop the bleeding," Kagome sighed. "We're almost to Topp, right? I can heal you when we get there. Let's keep moving."

Neither one mentioned anything about the fight that had almost turned deadly.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Topp village was impressive, to say the least.

Compared to the modest brick houses and cobblestone streets that Kagome was used to, this was a massive difference. Here, the houses were made of wood and a thick kind of straw that qualified Weavers turned into canopies. These canopies covered sections of the town, protecting the homes from nature as well as cooling the sandy streets. Various shops lined the road with wares ranging from food to expensive jewelry. It was a largely populated area due to its appeal to travelers, who could spend the night at the inn at the corner of town.

Kagome followed Inuyasha as he stepped inside the entrance to the inn. A row of candles were lit along the windowsill, giving off a warm and inviting feeling. There were few people around, she noted; just a couple sitting at one of the corner tables enjoying some tea and a Greeter looking awkwardly cheerful at his desk. Inuyasha approached the mahogany countertop and the Greeter's expression instantly fell.

"Can I help you?" he asked warily.

"Give us a room," Inuyasha demanded. Kagome rolled her eyes; guess he wasn't much into manners. The Greeter's gaze traveled from Inuyasha's ears to the cut on his head, a harsh frown forming on his lips in the process.

"We don't allow your kind here," he grumbled.

"I have money, just give us a damn room," Inuyasha's tone rose as he said it, and Kagome could sense that this conversation was about to go downhill fast. The Greeter shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I said-"

"Hey, forget it," Kagome said softly, moving to place a hand on Inuyasha's arm. "Let's just go somewhere else. This guy's a prick."

Inuyasha turned to her with a hard expression. "No, you're all the same. Didn't you react like this too when you first saw me?"

Kagome recoiled at his words, but didn't respond. It was true, she had been immediately wary of his half demon nature when they first met. To be fair, he had cornered her like she was prey. But he had also just saved her life. There was a long silence before the sound of footsteps descended the stairs.

"Hello there, Inuyasha. Back so soon, are ye?" An elderly woman chuckled as she reached the bottom step. She had pale, graying hair that was swept back into a long ponytail and skin that wrinkled as she smiled. Her brown eyes sparkled mischievously; at least one did, the other was covered by a black patch. Inuyasha crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Kaede, you old bat," he said, earning a smack on the shoulder from Kagome. The Greeter also seemed flustered, moving to stand protectively in front of the old woman.

"How dare you disrespect the head of our village," he huffed, "Lady Kaede what should I do-"

"Ye will do nothing except escort these two to their room, Ginto," Kaede cut him off. Her voice was gentle but there was a certain power behind it. She nodded to Inuyasha. "This fellow has my trust."

Inuyasha shot a glorified look at Ginto, who's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"This way," he mumbled, starting up the stairs. The pair followed.

"Come find me once ye've settled in," Kaede called to their backs.

{ } { } { } { } { }

"Alright, let's fix you up," Kagome said as she closed the door behind them. Under any other circumstances she would be appalled to be alone in a bedroom with a strange boy. She was going to treat this like she was back at home healing a customer. That's right, customer number 102. She repeated it firmly in her mind even as her face flushed red with embarrassment. Thank god he wouldn't have to remove any clothes for this injury. Inuyasha watched her with an amused expression, ears twitching as though he could hear her thoughts. The tension in the room was sizable.

"Sit boy," she joked, hoping to lighten the mood. She pointed to the space on the floor beside the edge of the bed where Inuyasha moved to sit with his legs crossed. Kagome sat behind him on the bed, her legs on either side of his frame. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, bothered by the fact that she was so unsettled. She had healed many men before, but for some reason her hands trembled as she pushed his silky white hair aside to expose the wound.

"I-I'm going to start now," she warned.

"Where's your herbal mixture?" Inuyasha asked.

"My what?" Kagome titled her head, confused.

"Herbal mixture. I thought that's what Healers use for their jobs?"

"Oh, uh...my _process_ is a little different," she replied, choosing not to elaborate any further. She carefully placed her left hand over the cut on his head, closing her eyes to concentrate. She heard him suck in a painful breath at the contact, but after that the room was completely silent. She felt the familiar rush of energy as her powers awakened, specifically her sense of touch, pulsing with intensity. Her mind reached out and grabbed the image of his lesion, raw and bloody. She imagined it healing, skin stretching and folding until it became smooth and pristine once again. Inuyasha shivered, probably feeling the stream of energy shared between the two of them like a cool breeze. That was her cue to brace herself for the next part. The flow of energy wavered, then abruptly slammed into her with brute force. She gritted her teeth and tried to remain connected to him, the final stages of the transfer in progress. A large red gash blossomed at the top of her head, exactly where it had been on Inuyasha's. She gasped, pulling her hand away as her vision blurred. She rubbed her eyes for a minute, trying to ignore the pain in her left temple. When her vision settled back to normal, she turned her attention to Inuyasha.

He was staring at her in complete shock.

"Are you okay? Did it heal properly?" Kagome asked, fearing that she might have interrupted the transfer somehow and left them both injured.

"Yeah," he breathed, touching his forehead. It was completely clear of any signs of damage. "But what the hell happened to you?"

"I took on your injury," she replied simply. Inuyasha's eyes sparked with anger.

"That's how you _heal_ people? By hurting yourself?" he yelled.

"Well yes, but I recover faster than the average person," Kagome explained, pulling out the vial of Ember from her knapsack, "and this helps take the edge off until I do. Head wounds are the hardest because they can sometimes affect vision, but after a few hours of rest it should be manageable." She grabbed a cloth and dabbed the blood off.

Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I never would have agreed."

"I'll be fine, really, I've done this a lot. Besides, you need to be healthy to fight," she insisted, waving him off. She pulled the cap off the vial, twirling the amber liquid around in the glass before she downed it in one sitting, then leaned back against the pillow. "I'm sorry, this does put me out of commission for a while, though. I hate to waste the day."

"We'll make it to Flint tomorrow," Inuyasha offered quickly.

"Okay, that's good." She nodded, her eyes starting to droop with exhaustion. She lifted the empty vial above her head and frowned. "Damn."

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I forgot I only bought one vial from Mira," she groaned, tossing it aside, "and there's no way I can go back when she's two days away. Guess I'm going to have to find another supplier at some point." She drifted off at the end of her sentence, eyes closed as her head drooped in sleep.

Inuyasha watched her in silence for a long moment, then grabbed his cloak and stepped out the door.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Close to reaching the end of the hallway, Inuyasha sensed a familiar presence. Turning, he saw Kaede standing with her arms folded behind her back, a somber expression on her face.

"Who is this companion of yours?" she asked, her voice hoarse with age.

He regarded her with a skeptical look. "Why the sudden interest?"

Kaede blew out a breath in frustration. "I have warned ye, Inuyasha, not to pull others into this mess of yours."

His yellow eyes were cold and calculating. "Not that I need your permission, but I recruited her in Central village. She and I share the same interest in the Shikon no Tama."

"Aye," she nodded, "but yours be a bit more selfish."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, claws glinting in the light cast from the candles. "Are you trying to piss me off, old hag?"

"Not at all," Kaede remarked, giving him a level stare. "Just a reminder that things aren't always as they seem."

He chuckled bitterly, flashing his canines before he pulled his hood up and started for the door.

"Welcome to my life."

{ } { } { } { } { }

Not surprisingly, the village was still a bustle of energy even at night.

Taverns remained open all night long to indulge the travelers who wished to splurge on a good time away from home. Torches were lit in almost every window to signify that they were still open for business. People stumbled out of entrances, arms wrapped around each other with drunken grins. Lively music drifted from the open doors.

It was the perfect opportunity to get information out of some drunken fools.

Inuyasha kept his hood pulled tightly around his head, eyes scouring the road for the best target. Someone around here had to know some details on the bounty. He noticed a young couple standing on the front steps of a tavern, arms locked around each other as they kissed passionately. An old man with crumbs stuck in his beard bumped into the half demon, mumbling something incoherent. Inuyasha bristled, starting to become annoyed.

"Hey, don't leave that out in the open!"

His ears perked, a distant conversation catching his interest. He slid closer to the direction of the hushed voices, staying hidden behind an adjacent wall.

"Calm down, who's gonna turn us in," a man drawled, surrounded by three others. They all laughed, and it was then that Inuyasha noticed their green and white uniforms. Members of East Kingdom's royal guard.

"Too bad we don't work for West Kingdom," another one said, grabbing a bottle from his friend and taking a long swig, "those boys have it easy now that their idiot prince ran away. No one's focused on what they're doing."

"It ain't fair," one of them agreed, taking a swig himself. "Damn, that's strong. Speaking of that, anybody have news of Darin?"

"Heard he tried for a big payout right after getting his Hunter certification," the last one said, shaking his head earnestly. "Some bounty worth a half a million crests. He hasn't checked in for months. Probably had a run in with Naraku."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his pulse spiking with rage. In the blink of an eye, he had the last Guard pinned against the wall, holding him up by his collar. The others stared, frozen in shock by the sudden interruption.

"What did you just say," Inuyasha bared his teeth threateningly. The man squirmed in his grip, eyes round with fear as he made the connection.

"D-demon! I don't want any trouble!" He shouted. Coming back to their senses, the other Guards quickly retrieved their spears and formed a half circle around Inuyasha. The half demon's eyes never left the man he was holding.

"Move any closer and I slit his throat," Inuyasha snarled and the other guards backed off. "What do you know about the name Naraku? Tell me!" he continued, shoving the man harshly.

"I-I heard it in passing, that's all! I don't know anything, I swear!" the guard croaked. "Please!"

Inuyasha's eyes searched his for a long moment before he released him to fall firmly on the ground. The man staggered on hands and knees out of his reach, breathing heavily. His friends rushed over and pulled him behind, creating a protective wall. They glared at the half demon, spears pointed in his direction.

"Get lost," one yelled.

Inuyasha turned to leave but a glint caught his eye. One of the men held the bottle of what he had assumed was liquor, but on closer inspection had too much of a reddish tint to it. He realized he had seen it before, in the vial that Kagome had consumed after she healed him. 'Ember' she had called it. It seemed to be a vital part of her recovery, and she was currently out of it.

He smirked, cracking his knuckles. "One more thing."

{ } { } { } { } { }

Kagome yawned, sitting up in bed.

Memories of the past few hours came flooding back to her, and she wondered what time it was. Peeking out the window, it seemed to be late at night now. She stretched, noticing the fresh pair of clothes at the end of the bed. Gratefully, she changed into them before heading down the stairs, following the aroma of fresh bread. She entered the kitchen of the inn and found a wide table covered with a spread of food. Her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten much in days.

"Have a seat, child. I'll make ye a plate," Kaede smiled kindly, carrying a pot of stew.

"Oh, thank you," Kagome answered shyly, sitting on a stool by the table.

"Sleep well?" Kaede asked, spooning the stew into a bowl and handing it to Kagome. She wasted no time digging in to her food.

"Very much so," she responded in between mouthfuls of potato, "where's Inuyasha?"

Kaede turned away, stirring the ingredients with a large spoon. "I imagine the lad went to find information on the Shikon jewel."

Kagome's chewing slowed, a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. "You know about that?"

"Aye," she nodded, "I'm not sure ye truly understand the risks, though."

"I know that I have to save my family," Kagome remarked, dropping her spoon in the bowl. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Kaede sighed, chopping up vegetables with a large knife. "A brave gesture, no doubt. But at what cost?" The old woman grabbed the bowl from Kagome and poured her a glass of water. "If the jewel is truly in the possession of the demon Naraku, he is not one to be taken lightly."

Kagome lowered the glass, swallowing hard against the lump in her throat. "So he's real, then? Not just a legend to keep Hunters from going after the bounty?"

"Afraid so," Kaede replied. "One of the strongest demons of the land. The jewel only adds to his power."

"Well we're slowly forming a team," Kagome said, suddenly feeling like her response wasn't adequate. "A group of trained professionals should be able to take him on. Either way, I have to try. When it comes to my family, I'd do anything to protect them."

Kaede's one good eye glittered, the corners of her mouth turning up into a grin. "You know, child, ye remind me so much of myself when I was that age. Headstrong, always looking out for others." She tapped a finger to her chin as if deep in thought, then walked out the room without a word. Kagome raised an eyebrow, about to go look for Inuyasha, when the old woman came sauntering back into the room. In her hands was a beautiful, hand-carved bow made out of oak wood. She ran her hands along it tenderly, then held it up to Kagome. "I want ye to have this. It was my trusted weapon back when I was a Hunter."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she held her hands up. "Oh no, I couldn't! It must mean a lot to you!"

"Aye, it does, but this old lady has no use for it anymore." Kaede tucked the bow into Kagome's hands and gave them a pat. "Ye should learn how to protect yourself, as well. There's a trainer in Flint. Use it wisely."

"Thank you," Kagome breathed, staring at the handiwork. "But why give this to me?"

Kaede smiled and handed her a sling of arrows. "I see something special in ye, child."

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed from the front room, and Kagome and Kaede exchanged glances before Kagome headed out to the main hall. Inuyasha stood at the door, hood pulled over his head, a blank look in his eyes. Kagome darted to his side.

"Hey, where did you go?" she asked, huffing. "Did you find anything?"

"Here," he said simply, handing over the bottle of Ember. Kagome gasped, taking it from him. She thought she noticed some blood on his hands, but he pulled away.

"This is..." she trailed on, "How did you..."

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha muttered, brushing past her. He was on the fifth step before he paused, turning back to her. "Is that a bow and arrow?"

Kagome held them up. "Yeah, Kaede gave them to me. What do you think?"

He grunted in approval, continuing up the steps. "At least one of us has a weapon."

{ } { } { } { } { }

"You were holding out on me. I didn't know you were rich," Kagome teased.

She peered over Inuyasha's shoulder as he fished out a stack of crests from his pocket to pay for the room. He slid them across to Ginto, who eyed them suspiciously.

"No, this is for emergencies only," Inuyasha said quickly.

"Blood money?" she asked with a mock wide-eyed expression.

"Would you stop?" He groaned.

Kaede came out from the kitchen carrying a small satchel of bread and handed it to Kagome. "For your travels. Good luck to ye," she grunted.

Kagome squeezed the handle of the bow strapped to her back and smiled. "Thanks for everything."

The pair stepped outside into the radiant morning sunlight and stared at the dirt path leading out of the village.

"Let's go get you that sword."

 **{ End Chapter II }**

Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter III

I'd like to start by thanking all my lovely reviewers! It means so much to me to hear your feedback. Sorry for the delayed update. Enjoy.

 **{ Chapter III }**

One more bump and she was going to be sick all over the back of the cart.

Luckily for Kagome and Inuyasha, about a mile outside of Topp, they had crossed paths with a gentleman and his horse headed in the direction of Flint village. He had offered them a ride in the back of his supply wagon, to which Inuyasha had gruffly refused but Kagome hastily accepted. This kind of terrain was difficult for her human feet to bear for too long and they were still quite far from Flint. Inuyasha had reluctantly agreed on the sole fact that, while poorly made, the wagon had tall wooden sides that would offer good coverage and privacy. Now, as the pair sat cross legged on the splintered wood, surrounded by metal tools that clattered with each shift of the cart, Kagome clutched the side in an effort to keep herself steady. The terrain had grown rocky and her nausea grew with each passing bump. She stole a glance at Inuyasha a few inches away. She could only imagine how awful she must look to him right now; face white like paper, sweaty tendrils of hair sticking to her forehead, breathing harshly. His eyes gleamed with silent mirth, and she had the distinct feeling he was repeating the phrase 'I told you so', over and over again in his head.

"How much longer," Kagome drawled, hoping to start up a conversation to distract from her current state.

"We'll arrive by nightfall," Inuyasha answered simply. Unsurprisingly, he proved to be the worst partner for exuberant conversation. A man of few words. She realized she didn't truly know that much about him.

"Do you travel a lot?" She asked.

He hesitated. He seemed to do that every time she asked about his personal life.

"Recently, yeah," he replied.

"For Hunter matters?" She guessed.

"You could say that. This bounty has been my priority though."

"I see," Kagome said, wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them to her chest. She propped her chin against them, looking up at him with a curious expression. "Where are you from originally?"

He bristled, and seemed to catch himself doing so because he shifted his weight to a less aggressive position. There was a long silent stretch of time before he answered, "West Kingdom."

"Really?" Kagome's ears perked up. "What's it like there? I've only been to East and North."

"It's exactly how it sounds in passing," Inuyasha started, a hint of anger in his tone, "people there are only concerned with living excessive lifestyles and pining after gossip about the royal family. Superficial idiots." Kagome seemed to consider this; West Kingdom had always been the wealthiest of the Four Kingdoms and its people did love to parade their riches around. She wondered how he had fared as a half demon in that Kingdom; due to a law signed before the Kingdoms were created, full-blooded demons weren't allowed to live in town with the humans, only half demons because of their partial birthright. But the humans still had their prejudices. They were taught to believe that all demons, no matter the percent, were vile and couldn't be trusted.

"You're not like that, though," she commented, multiple meanings behind it.

Inuyasha snorted. "I was raised better."

"So I take it this whole 'missing prince' thing is not a big concern for you," Kagome said, dodging a rusty nail that had rolled out of its holder.

"Couldn't be farther from my mind."

"Well that's shocking." She feigned astonishment. "I had you pegged as the frilly, gossiping type."

The corners of his mouth quirked into a smile as he laughed softly.

She smiled back, pleasantly surprised that she had gotten that kind of reaction out of him. Then the wagon swayed harshly to the left and it was back to carefully restraining her urge to vomit.

"Sorry," the driver (they learned his name was Buz), called back to them.

After that they were silent for a while, listening to the sound of the wheels grinding against stone as the sun slowly began to set on the horizon. The temperature outside lowered in sync with the sun, and Kagome was quietly thankful to Kaede for washing her robes before they left. She bundled the sleeves together tightly as she curled up against the side of the cart, letting out a long sigh.

"You're better now," Inuyasha's tone was questioning. It took Kagome a moment to figure out what he meant by that and then she realized he had been talking about her earlier injury. She reached to push her hair back from her forehead and ran her fingers along smooth skin. She no longer felt the pulsing pain in her temples.

"Good as new," she confirmed, squeezing her hand into a fist on her lap. "It would have been a lot worse without that Ember you gave to me though. So thank you."

He nodded in response. "Have you always had that ability?"

It was her turn to bristle. "Yes..." she said slowly, "I was born with it."

"Pretty unusual," he turned to face her, yellow eyes glowing in the cast of the sunset. "I thought Healers were taught by book. Herbal remedies. What you can do-" he broke off, shaking his head, "You take the title to a whole new level."

She shifted her weight, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had turned. She didn't like talking about her ability with other people, especially those who would take advantage of it. Not that she thought that of Inuyasha; she had gained a mild trust for him (he had saved her life), but if he asked her how it worked she wouldn't be able to fully explain it herself.

"After my mother fell ill, it was the only way to keep us going," she opted instead, hoping to redirect the discussion. "I've been a Healer since I turned fourteen." Most young citizens didn't even start training for their desired job until they reached her current age of eighteen. She had been able to apply earlier due to the circumstances. She thought of her mother and Souta at home, her chest swelling with anguish. She missed them.

"That's a lot of responsibility for someone so young," Inuyasha said, an unreadable emotion passing across his face. Kagome fixed her gaze on the warm colors of the sunset.

"I did what I had to. What anyone would do," she murmured.

"You don't give yourself enough credit."

Kagome turned to face him then, his gaze intense on her as she did. Her chest swelled with something unfamiliar this time. A tentative, nervous buzz seemed to reside in what little space there was between them. She swallowed.

"I don't want that prize money, you know," Inuyasha spoke, dragging a sharp claw across the wood absently. "I'm not doing this for some monetary reward. It's all yours."

A tingle ran up Kagome's spine. "Then...what for?"

He didn't answer at first. Just stared at her, searching her expression with an animalistic curiosity.

"You're scaring me," she breathed out when she couldn't take his scrutiny anymore.

"That-" he started, leaning back against the wooden barrier with an ungraceful thump, "-is a question for another time."

Kagome swore under her breath.

Inuyasha smirked as his doglike ears twitched. "Careful, I have excellent hearing."

She thought about shoving that stray nail into his arrogant, sarcastic face.

Suddenly, the wagon came to a screeching halt and they heard the horse whinny. Buz came around to the back end, clapping his hand along the wood loudly in case they needed to be woken up. There was the sound of a metal latch dropping, then the back swung open to reveal Buz standing with a kind smile.

"Here you are," he said. "Welcome to Flint Village."

{ } { } { } { } { }

And Kagome thought Topp had been impressive.

The moonlight only seemed to enhance the look of this town. Tracing back to its industrial roots, the buildings of Flint were constructed with durable steel that shined as Kagome walked by. The homes were small, more modest than Topp's canopied dwellings, but the craftsmanship that went into them was nothing like she'd ever seen before. Some of the steel had been painted; opaque colors swirled together and glistened down the path of the road. Certain places even had pieces for the yard, sculptures crafted with twisted springs and circular gears.

"This town must have some excellent Crafters," Kagome commented, face filled with awe.

"Why do you think I had my sword made here," Inuyasha said as he followed close behind, pushing her forward before she walked into a light post. "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry," she bobbed her head in appreciation. "I just can't believe this place exists. How much farther until we reach the Blacksmith?" He pointed a clawed finger to the right.

"Here."

Kagome peered up at the door, a metal sign hanging next to a fire torch with a sword etched onto its front. Inuyasha reached past her and opened the door, a bell tinkling at their arrival. An elderly man looked up from his desk in the far corner of the room with an amused cackle. He had tan skin and his gray hair was pulled tightly into a tail on the back of his head. His features were very pointed; sharp chin and nose, where whiskers poked out into a beard. He wore a blue and green striped robe, his large round eyes peering at them through a layer of ash and grime.

"Back so soon, Inuyasha?" The man questioned.

"What is it with you nosy old bats," Inuyasha growled, recalling Kaede's same words.

The man ignored him. "And you've brought a companion? Let me have a look." he shuffled over to Kagome, glancing over her with his arms folded behind his back. He tilted his head in Inuyasha's direction. "Hmm, yes. She's a keeper."

"W-we're not-" Kagome spluttered, waving her hands wildly.

"No, child," he cackled again. "I meant it literally. A Keeper."

"Oh," a red flush crept up her neck as she looked down at her robes. She touched the hem of her sleeve gingerly and her expression softened. "Yes. My mother used to be a Keeper of the numerical sheets for a shop in Central. These are hers."

"And what are you?" the man asked.

"I'm..." she hesitated, stealing a glance at Inuyasha who nodded. "A Healer."

The elderly man rubbed his chin, taking it into consideration. "An honorable profession, indeed. My name is Totosai, it is nice to meet you."

Kagome relaxed, smiling. "I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you too."

"Alright, enough." Inuyasha bared his fangs in annoyance. "Where's my sword, old man."

"Like a spoiled child, this one is," Totosai bobbed his head in reference to Inuyasha, with a mock disapproving look that made Kagome laugh. "Barges in here over a month ago and demands I craft him the finest sword of the Four Kingdoms."

"I offered you more than fair reimbursement," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh, of course, that is the only reason I did not kick you right out of my shop."

"And have you?" Kagome asked. Then at their confused looks, she elaborated, "Made the finest sword of the Four Kingdoms, I mean."

A dignified smile crept onto Totosai's face. "Almost. It needs just a bit more time. Two nights, I'd say, if I worked nonstop."

Inuyasha cursed. "We don't have more time!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha."

"I know you have come from far away. You are welcome to stay here for the time being," Totosai said as he moved to throw another log onto the fire. A beautiful iron gate surrounded the pit, embers spilling out of the bars as the pieces of wood toppled against each other. It was warm, comfortable. "It's not much, but I have bed rolls I can lend you. You will have to get food at the place next door, though, as I will be too busy to cook."

Inuyasha started to say something but Kagome gripped his arm, cutting him off. "We appreciate the offer and we will accept. Thank you, Totosai."

"Not a problem," he said and shuffled back to his desk. "Don't mind my apprentice, he gets here very early in the mornings."

{ } { } { } { } { }

"W-w-w-wo-woman!"

Kagome's eyes flicked open, the glare of the morning sun nearly blinding her as she sat up. She had slept near the fire, the embers now a dull pulsing glow. Inuyasha was in the opposite corner of the room, turned away from her. His ears twitched, but he made no move to get up. It was then that Kagome noticed the gaunt, brown-haired boy standing near the front door, backed against the wall with a shocked expression. She recalled Totosai had mentioned something last night about an apprentice.

"Good morning," she greeted him, stretching her arms with a yawn.

His pale faced turned bright red as he slapped a hand over his eyes. "Miss, please understand, you are wearing your night outfit. In the presence of two men, no less."

Kagome lifted a brow, looking down at her clothes. She had removed the outer layer of her robes for comfort, but there was still considerable cloth wrapped around her body, her forearms the only section of skin currently showing. She was thoroughly confused.

"Um, I-"

"And you, sir!" the boy exclaimed, pointing at the tangled heap of sheets in the corner, "how dare you sleep in the same room as an unmarried young maiden! Have you no shame?"

An incoherent groan surfaced from the sheets.

"Who are you both anyway?" His voice was rising with each question. "Totosai never mentioned having company over today. Tell me!"

Kagome figured an indecent young maiden's answer would just upset him further. She bit back a laugh.

Inuyasha propped himself up on his elbow, then, rubbing his head with one eye still closed. "Damn it! What the hell is all this racket!"

"I couldn't tell you," Kagome told him, pulling on her outer robe.

The boy just stayed where he was, eyes wide as he glanced back and forth between the two.

"Hojo!" Totosai exclaimed, making his way out of the back room. "I thought I heard you. Bright and early, as always."

"Master!" Hojo replied as tears welled in his eyes. "Thank goodness! What is going on here?"

Totosai cackled. "Calm down, child. These are my guests, Kagome and Inuyasha." He gestured to each of them respectively. Hojo visibly relaxed, moving to the far end of the room to stand by the old man, who patted his shoulder. "Do forgive him," Totosai spoke to Kagome. "He is a nervous individual. A blubbering idiot when it comes to social interaction."

Hojo looked stricken, tears glistening in his eyes again. "Master, please!"

"But a loyal apprentice," Totosai acknowledged, pushing the boy towards the back room. "Come, we have work to do. Why don't you two go get something to eat at the inn across the road?"

{ } { } { } { } { }

The food was delicious.

Not as good as Kaede's had been, but a very close second. They both ate like royalty. Kagome shoveled the food down, surprised at the extent of her hunger. Inuyasha had told her to get whatever she wanted. She briefly wondered again about his secret stash of crests, yet was very grateful for it at the same time. After he paid, the two stepped out into the bright morning sunlight.

"What now?" Kagome asked, stretching her arms to feel the warmth of the sun.

"We need to gather information," Inuyasha said, glancing around at the buildings. "Once we're done here we start our journey to find the Shikon."

"Only we have no idea where to start looking," Kagome confirmed what he already knew to herself with a nod. "Should we split up?"

"Yeah. Cover more ground that way," he replied before sliding a sideways glance at her. "You'll be alright?"

She returned his stare, surprised at the worry in his tone. "Um, yes," she responded tentatively, shifting the bow and arrows strapped to her back. "I'll be fine. I have these."

He frowned. "But you can't even use them properly. We should find you a Trainer."

"I said I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

Inuyasha's expression shifted instantly, reverting back to its usual guarded state.

"Fine. Stubborn wench," he growled. He dashed off in one direction.

Kagome sighed, headed for the reverse direction.

Just when she had started to think they were making progress...

 **{ End Chapter III }**


	4. Chapter IV

Hello friends, I made it a quicker update this time! Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter. You keep me motivated! **Grapefruit Wannabe** : Inuyasha is in his normal clothes and Kagome is in priestess robes (like Kikyou wears). Let's continue the story~

 **{ Chapter IV }**

Kagome peered up at the doorway of the Collections house.

She figured this would be the best place to start for information. Every large town had a Collections building for Hunters with the same compilation of bounties as the other towns. The chances that a high level Hunter in this area had signed up for the Shikon bounty were pretty good. She walked into the entrance and this time a woman with long, dark hair and glasses turned to face her, the base of a thumbtack resting between her purple glossed lips. The woman removed it and secured a freshly printed bounty notice next to the others on a board, then turned to Kagome with a disinterested expression.

"ID?" The woman asked, reaching for another sheet from the stack on her desk. A silver nameplate glinted in its spot atop the wooden surface, reading: Cresha.

"Actually, I'm not a Hunter," Kagome said quickly.

Cresha paused what she was doing, blue eyes rimmed with black liner that made her sour expression seem even more intense. She propped her hands on her hips. "Then why are you wasting my time?"

Kagome felt a twinge of annoyance. Was everyone in Collections this rude?

"I was hoping to ask you for some information," Kagome continued. Feeling the heat of the other woman's stare, she decided to add, "My... _friend_ is a Hunter. He's currently on assignment for the Shikon no Tama bounty."

This seemed to catch Cresha's attention. Her posture perked up considerably.

"Ah, so Shippo's not the only idiot," Cresha declared, a smirk on her face.

"Shippo? Is that someone from this town? Is he also after Shikon bounty?" Kagome fired off her questions.

"Nah, not from here. Some little border town called Wooding, I think," Cresha paused, eyes thoughtful. "Scrappy little guy, he traveled all the way here for a chance at that bounty. Said something about getting revenge for his family."

"Has he reported in at all?" Kagome asked.

Cresha propped an elbow on her desk and rested her chin in her hand. "About a week ago, maybe? He commissioned a weapon from ol' Totosai. He stopped in to inform me of a lead he received on one of Naraku's minions. I think he's a fool for getting involved at all."

"So it's true?" Kagome clenched her hand into a fist. "This demon 'Naraku' has the Shikon jewel?"

"Nobody can say for sure," Cresha shrugged her shoulders, pinning another notice to the wall. "It's the only lead they have right now, though."

"Did Shippo say where he was going?"

"Look, I try not to get too involved with Hunters." Cresha shook her head, and Kagome caught of glimpse of raw anguish in her eyes. "It just makes it harder when they don't come back."

Kagome fell silent. She had the distinct sense of having intruded on a personal matter in Cresha's life. Kagome felt guilty for making her relive whatever terrible memory had caused her to look that way. Suddenly, Cresha twisted away from her, shoulders hunched tightly together. He whole posture radiated irritation.

"Are we done here," Cresha asked gruffly.

"Yes," Kagome said softly. "Thank you."

{ } { } { } { } { }

Kagome dragged her feet along the road, mood somber.

She tried to push away the image of Cresha's face clouded with misery. A memory tugged at the corner of her mind, one she tried desperately not to think of.

She had been very young, her small fingers gripped tightly in her mother's hand.

A strange man at the door, holding a rolled piece of parchment.

Her mother, normally calm and collected, sinking to the floor with a deafening wail of despair.

Kagome was all too familiar with the survival rate of Hunters.

Her father had been one.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Inuyasha slowed to a halt.

He glanced over his shoulder at the road behind. The townspeople milled about the streets, engaging in various activities, but Kagome was nowhere in sight. He let out a frustrated breath. He couldn't place his irritation.

 _I can take care of myself_ , Kagome's words surfaced again.

He stared down at his hand, clenching it into a fist. His knuckles turned white.

Was he angry at her for refusing his help, or angry at himself for not feeling confident he could offer it? That encounter with the fowl pig demon had been a disaster. He could barely fight back. If she hadn't thrown that rock...

"Lost?" A gravelly voice called out to him.

Inuyasha turned, coming face to face with a middle aged woman sitting at a booth. She had curly brown hair that was tied back with a colorful scarf, a prominent mole on her left cheek. She was dressed in silky purple robes, her green eyes sparkling with mischief as she rolled a handful of gemstones around in her hands, then tossed them on the table. She peered down at them with a thoughtful expression.

"In more ways than one, it seems," she said smoothly.

Inuyasha's lips curled into a sneer. "Didn't expect to find a crazy witch in this type of town."

"The correct term is 'Seer'," the woman said as she wagged her finger.

"Not interested," Inuyasha said flatly, walking on ahead.

"Aren't you though?" The Seer asked, circling her right hand inches above the gems. "I know the reason you are conflicted."

His ears perked, but he didn't turn around. The Seer smirked.

"You are uncomfortable in your own skin. Obsessed with revenge on the one that has caused this, betrayed you."

Inuyasha sucked in a sharp breath.

The Seer continued, "I also see a girl, the one you have promised to protect. She carries within her a special ability, one whose full potential has not yet emerged. She will be targeted."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"It seems there is more to both of you than meets the eye. The moon will tell the truth," the Seer finished. Her demeanor was smug, knowing full well that her words had gotten under his skin.

"That's enough," there was an icy edge to his tone, warning her from going further. She held up her hands in submission.

"One last piece of advice, if I may," she didn't wait for his reply, "the answers you seek lie within the wake of your roots."

Inuyasha turned to her, baring his fangs.

"I'm not betting my fate on a bunch of damn rocks," he growled, and left.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Lost in thought, Kagome bumped into broad shoulders.

She gasped in surprise, stepping back. "I'm sorr-Hojo?"

Hojo turned to face her, carefully balancing a handful of tools in his arms. His face turned red. "K-Kagome."

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Retrieving supplies for my master," he replied. "The sword is almost finished."

"That's great," Kagome breathed, relieved.

Hojo nodded, hesitating before asking, "Shall I walk you back?"

Kagome smiled. "Sure."

They were silent as they walked, both unsure of how to proceed with the conversation.

Finally, Hojo blurted out, "So what is Inuyasha to you?"

Kagome's face flushed. She hadn't expected him to ask so bold of a question. He seemed to realize it by her reaction, and his own blush deepened. Kagome shook her head, feeling silly. There was nothing to be embarrassed about, right? They were just getting to know each other.

"A friend, you could say," Kagome said shortly.

"Ah, right," Hojo said, staring ahead at the road. He stole a sideways glance in her direction. "Those are some fine arrows you have."

Kagome relaxed. "Are they? They were a gift from an acquaintance."

Hojo nodded. "Whoever made them had talent. I may not know as much as Master but I can certainly tell a fine piece of craftsmanship when I see it."

"Unfortunately I don't know how to use them properly yet," Kagome admitted. Inuyasha had been right.

Hojo perked up at her words. "I-I could teach you! That is...if you'd allow it."

"Of course!" Kagome exclaimed. "I'd appreciate it. Are you a Trainer?"

"No, but it comes with the territory," Hojo said. At her confused look, he added, "An apprentice must know how to use the weapons he forges."

Kagome smiled. "Okay, but promise you'll go easy on me. I've never owned a weapon my whole life."

{ } { } { } { } { }

"You weren't kidding," Hojo said as he rubbed the back of his head.

They were back at the shop, painted targets spread at intervals along the yard. Since the sword was almost complete, Totosai had given Hojo permission to train Kagome for the evening. Arrows littered the ground as Kagome stood with her bow, huffing in frustration. She lifted it once again, readying herself.

"Your posture is all wrong," Hojo commented, coming up behind her. He gently took her hands and moved them along with his own, to show her the correct form. "Grip the handle tightly like this, and line the arrow up with your arm."

Kagome felt his breath on her neck, a subtle distraction. Somehow, Hojo had transformed into a confident, knowledgable teacher. He seemed to forget his nervousness when it came to something he was passionate about. He was like a whole new person. Kagome glanced over at him, gaze concentrated on the target. Her skin tingled in the places he touched her.

"Don't forget your breathing," Hojo added. She tried to focus on keeping it in sync with the way he had taught her. He gripped her dominant hand and pulled the arrow back with her. "Aim, and...release," he said at the same time they let go of the arrow. It whistled through the air, slicing through the surface of the target with a satisfying sound. It hadn't quite reached the bullseye, it was stuck in a ring just outside. Still though, that was the first time she had hit a target all evening.

Kagome lowered the bow, pulse hammering. "That's invigorating."

Hojo smiled genuinely. "You'll get better at it."

She insisted on trying it again. He let her practice by herself, quietly watching on the sidelines until she needed correction. After a while she had begun to hit the target, the outer edges at first, then a few times came close to hitting the bullseye. At one point, she looked up from her bow to notice that nighttime had fallen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how long we've been at this," Kagome breathed, wiping sweat off her brow. "We should go inside. That's enough for today."

"You haven't hit the bullseye," Hojo's eyes glinted in the dark. "Why don't you try one more time?"

He came up next to her once again, this time even closer, warm hands sliding over hers. She gulped, pulse quickening. Together, they steadied the bow and aimed for the target. His breath tickled her ear and she shivered. They were so silent she figured he could hear each loud beat of her heart.

"Hey," a voice cut through the silence.

Kagome jumped, releasing the arrow from its hold. It sailed across the yard and lodged forcefully in the center of the target. Bullseye.

The pair turned, watching Inuyasha approach with an angry expression. His silver hair shone brightly in the wake of the moon.

"What are you doing?" He asked gruffly.

"Hojo was just teaching me how to use the bow and arrow," Kagome said. Her heart still beat wildly. She lowered the bow and detached herself from Hojo. Inuyasha moved to stand between them.

"Were you now," Inuyasha said in a low voice, studying Hojo with a glare. The apprentice had reverted to his usual temperament, eyes wide with tears, face pale. He stuttered for words.

"Yes," Kagome asserted, pushing the half demon out of the way. "You were the one who told me to find a Trainer. I did."

"He seemed to want more than that," Inuyasha growled. Hojo backed away.

"Inuyasha, stop," Kagome commanded, gripping his arm. She had never seen this side of him before. Was he jealous?

As if having read her thoughts, Inuyasha paused in his advancement. He looked over at Kagome, whose eyes were filled with concern. His yellow eyes flashed with an unreadable emotion. He shrugged her off before storming inside the shop.

Kagome gave Hojo an apologetic smile before chasing after him.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Kagome took a huge bite of meat.

After things had calmed down, Hojo had offered to make a stew for dinner and the three of them sat silently eating at the table. Hojo glanced between the two of them nervously, but Inuyasha just kept his gaze down at his food.

"Something smells delicious," Totosai commented, making his way out of the back room. He stretched, moving to the pot of stew and scooped himself a plate. He sat down with the others, noting the awkward tension in the room. "My, what's got you lot all worked up?"

Inuyasha tensed. Kagome shot him a glare and answered quickly, "Nothing important. Have you made any progress with the sword?"

"Much more than I thought," the old man said, taking a bite of potato. "You'll have it by morning."

"Are you sure you don't need my help, Master?" Hojo asked fervently.

Totosai waved a hand. "Not much left to do. I can handle it."

A thought flashed in Kagome's mind. "By the way, I wanted to ask you something, Totosai."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember forging a weapon for someone named Shippo?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's ears twitched in curiosity as he looked to the man.

Totosai tilted his head to the side and rubbed his chin with a finger. "Hmm, yes I think so. Cute little fellow. Wanted a silver tipped dagger if I remember correctly. Why?"

Kagome's expression mirrored her excitement. "Did he talk to you at all?"

Totosai sat back in his chair. "I asked him what he needed the dagger for, he said it was for protection while he chased some bounty."

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, a silent question in his eyes. She nodded to him.

"Did he happen to say where he was headed?" Kagome asked.

"West Kingdom, I believe," Totosai answered.

Inuyasha slammed a fist into the table. Kagome winced. She stood from her chair and moved over to Inuyasha, gripping his arm.

"If you'll excuse us just a minute," Kagome said to the others with an exaggerated smile. She leaned over Inuyasha and whispered something only he could hear, then ushered him out the front door. Totosai and Hojo exchanged confused glances.

{ } { } { } { } { }

"No," he barked.

"We have to," Kagome ground out through her teeth.

"I will not go back there, damn it," Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed, running a hand through her raven hair. "Look, I know how you feel about your Kingdom, but do we have any other options? This is the only solid lead we have on the Shikon. Unless you found something?"

Inuyasha flashed back to the Seer in the alley. He bristled.

"I'll assume that's a 'no'," Kagome said.

"You're basing this off a senile old man's testimonial?"

"I trust him," she said instead.

He looked at her, searching her eyes. Her expression remained firm.

"Fine," he blew out an irritated breath.

"Great," Kagome clapped her hands together. "Now let's go finish dinner and get some rest. It sounds like we'll be able to head out tomorrow."

He watched her back as she retreated into the shop, the Seer's words creeping into mind.

 _The answers you seek lie within the wake of your roots._

{ } { } { } { } { }

"The moment you've been waiting for," Totosai announced dramatically the next morning.

The four of them were standing in the shop's work space in the back, creating a half moon shape around a covered object. They leaned in eagerly, even Inuyasha, and Hojo had a proud look on his face. Totosai removed the sheet covering the object, and the sword came in to view. It was a stunning piece, the angles sharp and masculine, which suited Inuyasha perfectly. It had a bit of fur detail along the base, the hilt expertly woven, the blade large and intimidating.

"I call it 'Tetsusaiga'," Totosai said as he handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha grasped it firmly in his right hand, examining it with his left. He grinned, swinging it around.

"Nice work, old man," Inuyasha praised. Totosai huffed out his chest proudly.

"That is amazing," Kagome breathed in awe.

"Master does the best work in the land," Hojo nodded with a grin.

"I'd better, for the prices I charge," Totosai cackled, slapping a hand against Inuyasha's back. "Come, let's talk payment." The two of them left the room.

Kagome stared down at her feet, tracing light circles on the floor with her boot. Hojo rubbed a hand to the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going," she said lightly. "Thanks for everything, Hojo."

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

She moved to follow the other two into the front room, when Hojo cleared his throat.

"Hey, Kagome?" His voice was quiet.

She turned to him. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just...be careful out there."

 **{ End Chapter IV }**

What did you think? Let me know!


	5. Chapter V

Hello, readers! I'm back with another update. Please enjoy~

 **{ Chapter V }**

Landing an arrow on a stationary target was one thing.

Hitting a moving target was another story entirely.

Kagome's hands trembled as she reached for another arrow, the base slipping against her sweaty palms. Now was not the time to focus on her breathing technique; she was too busy attempting to accomplish the motions of secure, aim, pull, and...

Miss.

She let out a frustrated wail at the same time her hand went for another arrow.

They had been ambushed. Over a dozen scavenger demons had cut off their path to the forest and had made a chaotic mess of their supplies. Not the fiercest of creatures (they resembled moles, except with bulging black eyes), but what they lacked in brawn they made up for in number. It was extremely hard to focus on a specific target to strike. Kagome's training hadn't prepared her for something like this. She silently prayed that at least some of the supplies Totosai had given them were still salvageable. She yelped in surprise when one of them used her head as a spring board.

A growl escalated in the distance.

Kagome shot a look in Inuyasha's direction, wondering what was taking him so long. Half of the scavengers had tackled him while the other half attempted to run off with his sword. He growled again, springing forward into a crouch. The force of it knocked the demons off, but not before one of them sliced their claws through his right cheek. He swore, kicking them away from his sword to reclaim it.

"Out of my way!" Inuyasha shouted, bringing Tetsusaiga down in a wide arch.

The demons squealed as they were torn apart by the blade. He made quick work of them, including the two Kagome had been unable to hit with her arrow. She sighed in relief, the bow sagging in her hands. She rushed over to their bags, quickly checking through their inventory. Her eyes lit up when she realized their folded tents were still in tact, as well as the map they had been using. Unfortunately, a large percentage of their food had been eaten or trampled. She stood up, dusting her hands off as she turned to Inuyasha, who was cleaning the blood off his sword.

"It was mostly the food they were after. We can find more," Kagome commented, rubbing the back of her head with a grimace. "Sorry I wasn't much help back there."

"No, you weren't," Inuyasha said shortly. Kagome huffed and threw her arms up in frustration.

"Well, excuse me for being new at this!" She shouted. "Aren't you the Hunter?"

They glared each other down, hazel eyes against yellow. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and turned his gaze away from her. It was then that she noticed the fresh line of blood flowing down his cheek. She stepped towards him, reaching a hand out to cup his cheek.

"Hey," she said firmly, eyes concerned. "Are you alright? Do you need me to heal it?"

An image surfaced in his mind, one of her clutching her head in pain as she transferred his injury.

He recoiled from her touch. Kagome gave him a hurt look.

A strange expression crossed his features before he turned his back on her.

"Damn it," he muttered.

A sudden wave of anger ignited in her chest as her mind tried to decipher the reason behind his attitude. Recounting the past few hours in her head, especially the conversation with Hojo, she settled on the only possible explanation: he was still mad at her. For what, exactly, she couldn't say. She tilted her head up to the sky, let out a pent up shriek, then grabbed the sling for her bow and arrows. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow as she brushed past him.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked, moving to follow.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled, pointing a mocking finger at him. "Just sit here like the dog that you are!"

Then she stormed off into the woods.

{ } { } { } { } { }

She had found a slice of heaven.

After a bit of walking, Kagome had stumbled upon a clearing in the trees. There was a wide stream of fresh water with a heap of boulders at one end that formed a small cave. This was a luxury considering she hadn't been able to bathe in days. She draped her robes, along with her weapon, on a flat rock near the cave before she dipped her toes in the crystal clear water. She shivered on contact, watching as the water rippled outwards in a delicate halo around her bare skin. She held her arms across her chest as she lowered her body into the shallow pool, up to her shoulders. The muscles in her body steadily relaxed as she adjusted to the temperature. After a minute of treading water, she sucked in a breath and dove below the surface to scrub the dirt out of her hair. When she surfaced, her long tendrils of black hair swirled around her back as she blew bubbles at the water's edge. A sigh of appreciation escaped her lips before her eyes drifted shut, the sound of the rushing water making her sleepy.

A rustle in the bushes broke the peaceful silence.

Kagome's eyes shot open, her gaze traveling towards the source of the noise. The forest brush was too dense to be able to see who or what was the cause. Panic rose in her throat as she grasped a loose rock from the boulders and silently made her way to the edge of the river. She kept her lower body submerged in the water, feeling vulnerable, and lifted the arm holding the rock. She chucked it as hard as she could at the bushes.

A deep voice swore loudly.

Kagome noticed a flash of familiar white hair and the feeling of relief came so sudden that she felt light-headed.

"Inuyasha!" she shrieked. "What the hell?"

The half demon stepped out of the bushes, rubbing his head gingerly.

"Damn it, wench!" he snarled. "That _hurt_!"

"That's what you get for sneaking up on me!"

Inuyasha looked like he was about to explode with anger as he walked towards her.

Kagome's face flushed deep red with embarrassment. She reached for another rock and held it up defensively. "Don't come over here, idiot! What are you trying to do?"

He paused in his tracks and she saw the realization slowly creeping in to his expression as he noticed her bare shoulders, then her discarded clothes on the boulder. He instantly turned in the opposite direction, arms folded as he stared at the sky. The tips of his ears were tinged pink.

"It's not safe for you to be alone out here," he said after clearing his throat.

Kagome averted her gaze and dipped her head back into the water, up to her nose. She didn't know what to say to that. He was right.

"Fine," she muttered, "but take one peek and you get an arrow to the leg next time."

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh, like I'd want to."

Kagome blew air bubbles in frustration while Inuyasha hopped up on to a sizable branch in a nearby tree, keeping his back facing her. He crossed his legs and leaned his head against the trunk of the tree, sword resting sideways on his lap. It became awkwardly quiet. She treaded water, trying to carry her mind back to a state of relaxation, but it was practically impossible when she was so aware of his presence. There was always the option of just getting out and dressed, but she felt she needed to take advantage of the opportunity to be clean. Just a few more minutes. Her thoughts took a nostalgic turn.

"I miss stories," Kagome commented aloud, without even meaning to.

Inuyasha's ears perked. He tilted his head in what she could only guess was confusion. Kagome hesitated, embarrassed for having said it, then decided that she might as well finish her train of thought.

"I suppose you're not familiar with _The Bone Eater's Well_?"

He shook his head.

"It's an old folk tale. One of my favorites," her tone was soft, reminiscent of the look in her eyes. "My mother used to recite it to me often when I was a child. She was great at telling it. The main character falls down an enchanted well, one that takes her far back in time. She ends up being trapped in the alternate world until she can fulfill the destiny of her past life."

"Which is what?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome grimaced. "She kills her lover."

"What a great children's story."

"You don't know the circumstances. She didn't want to do it," Kagome shot a glare to his back. "Anyway, she finds out that he has been reincarnated in her own time and she is able to find him and fall in love once again."

"Yet she lives with the knowledge of what happened."

"Well, yes, but..." Kagome faltered, trying to find the right words. "I always thought of it as a romantic ending. Their fates were entwined, like an invisible string pulling them back together. Everything happens for a reason." She slid him a sidelong look. "You're quite the pessimist."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Betrayal runs deep."

Kagome paused, considering his tone. "Is that why you are so vehemently against returning home?"

His back stiffened. She thought he wasn't going to answer.

Then, quietly: "My life changed forever there. I'm not ready to face it."

Kagome's eyes widened, not expecting such an honest response from him. She didn't have time to analyze it much because a small, pink object floating downstream caught her attention. As it drifted closer, she was able to tell that it was a peach with large, round...eyeballs?

It exploded in a cloud of pink.

Kagome screamed in surprise and Inuyasha immediately jumped to the ground.

"Kagome!" He called her name, unable to see her within the colorful cloud of smoke.

She coughed loudly, the dust causing her eyes to water. She couldn't see a thing.

"Inuyasha," she croaked.

"I'm coming in!" he yelled.

"What? No!"

"Shut up, idiot!" A splash of water. "What the hell is this?"

Kagome coughed again. She felt a presence behind her just as something was thrown at her head. She peered up at it, touching its silky red fabric. Inuyasha's fire rat robe. He moved to stand in front of her, white under shirt on, with Tetsusaiga out and at the ready. She quickly tied the robe around her body then gripped his shoulder, using it as leverage to see further ahead. A shadowed figure stood at the mouth of the rock cave.

"Go away, or there's more where that came from," a scratchy voice called out.

Another pink explosion.

Inuyasha and Kagome braced themselves this time, covering their eyes with their sleeves. They didn't budge.

"I said leave!" the voice shouted even louder.

The metal of Inuyasha's sword clanked as he gripped it tightly and leaped out of the water, landing a few feet in front of the mouth of the cave. The figure had already retreated inside. Kagome was right behind Inuyasha, her skin prickling with anxiety as she followed him in. It was pitch black save for a meager pit in the corner where a fire crackled.

The sound of whimpering echoed around the space.

Kagome's heart broke at the pitiful noise. She moved to take a step closer, but Inuyasha held his arm out to block her. He shook his head, eyes locked on a point just past the fire, his teeth bared.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" he mocked.

Kagome shoved past him, much to his protest, and stood in front of the stranger. Now that she was close enough, she could see what it was. A very young boy, with pale skin and auburn hair. He wore old style robes and his hair was pulled back with a blue ribbon. His eyes were round and full of tears as he cowered in the corner, watching them. A canine poked out of his upper lip, his bushy fox tail twitching nervously. A fox demon.

"Please, leave me alone," the boy bawled. He seemed terrified of them.

Kagome was confused. _Is he the enemy or are we?_

Inuyasha impatiently pointed his sword at the boy. "I don't know what you did back there, runt, but now it's time to pay."

The boy cried out, tucking his head in his knees.

"Inuyasha," Kagome reprimanded, standing in front of the blade with her arms spread wide. "Back off. He's just a boy! And look," she continued, gesturing to him, "he's injured."

There was a white bandage wrapped around the boy's left arm, soaked in blood.

"Get out of the way!" Inuyasha growled. "Who stands in front of a sword to protect a wimpy fox demon?"

"I do," Kagome said, staring him down. She moved closer to prove her point.

Inuyasha lowered his sword, unwilling to hurt her.

Suddenly, the boy latched onto Kagome's back, sobbing loudly. "Ah, ah...thank you! Thank you! I'm sorry, I thought you were going to hurt me! I didn't mean to threaten you!"

"We can't trust him," Inuyasha said in a flat voice.

"Ah, please! I don't have much, but take anything you want as a sign of my cooperation," the boy gestured to his pack next to the fire. A glint of metal caught Kagome's eye. She knelt down to pick it up.

A silver tipped dagger. Recognition sparked her memory.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked the boy over her shoulder.

"I-it's Shippo," he stammered.

Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look, and she smiled.

{ } { } { } { } { }

"So you both are after the bounty too?" Shippo asked as all three of them sat by the fire. Inuyasha sat cross legged with his sword resting against his hip, an annoyed frown on his face. Kagome rubbed her hands together next to the fire to warm them.

"Yes," Kagome said, glancing at Inuyasha, "for different reasons."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, pretending not to listen to their conversation.

"I get it," Shippo nodded, staring at the ground. His childish features twisted into a somber expression. "I want to make that demon pay for what he's done," he finished, clenching a fist.

"Naraku?" Kagome guessed. He nodded and she asked, "What did he do?"

"Something terrible," Shippo replied, eyes welling with tears again. He paused and sniffed loudly. "To my family..."

Seeing the direction the conversation was going, Kagome decided to redirect the subject.

"I heard about you from Cresha," she said. "She told me that you had a lead on one of Naraku's minions?"

"Uh huh. Two, actually," Shippo nodded, wiping his eyes with a sleeve. "I spotted their camp in the forest one day. I could tell they were Naraku's demons because they had a red mark on their backs, like a red hourglass shape. I hurried back to Flint to get my dagger and then followed the trail back. I hid myself nearby and listened to their conversations. They were planning to head west..."

Kagome nodded. So they were headed in the right direction after all.

"I tried to follow, but then this stupid scavenger demon decided it wanted my dagger," Shippo continued, teeth bared in anger as he remembered. "I swear, they go after anything that's shiny. Anyway, we got in a fight over it and that's how I ended up like this," he lifted his bandaged arm. "So I was going to hide in this cave until it healed."

Inuyasha snorted. "Wimp."

Shippo pointed an angry finger at him. "Who are you calling a wimp? Jerk!"

Inuyasha brought his arm down, pounding Shippo's head like a gavel. Shippo wailed and yanked on strands of his long, white hair. Inuyasha swore loudly.

" _Enough_!" Kagome shouted.

They froze, passing each other an accusatory glare.

Kagome sighed. "Shippo, you opened your wound."

Shippo glanced down at his arm, a fresh bloom of red appearing on the cloth.

"Come here," Kagome patted her lap, tearing a section of Inuyasha's robe at the same time. She could have just healed it, but the wound was shallow enough that she didn't need to waste the energy. Shippo happily perched himself on her lap and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha as Kagome re bandaged his arm. Inuyasha glared viciously. Kagome ignored them and turned her head to the mouth of the cave. "It's getting dark, so we might as well rest here for the night. What should we do about food?" Her stomach growled.

Shippo jumped to his feet. "I'll go fish in the stream!"

{ } { } { } { } { }

"No."

It was a simple word, but the force behind it was strong. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha as she added a log to the fire. They were alone; Shippo had left to fetch dinner.

Kagome blinked. "I haven't said anything."

"I know what you're thinking," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome's mouth twitched into a slight grin. "You caught me. I hate fish."

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?" She asked, kneeling down to poke the charred wood with a stick. She was once again in her own clothes. "You're still kind of a mystery to me."

Inuyasha averted his gaze, folding his arms. "He can't come with us."

"Why not? We're after the same thing."

"We don't need another Hunter," Inuyasha's eyes glowed in the haze of the fire.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Weren't you the one trying to gather a team? The more manpower, the better."

"He's just a chil-"

"Dinner is served!" Shippo cut in, bounding into the cave with half a dozen fish. He brought them to Kagome with a wide grin, his hair dripping with clear water. "How'd I do?"

Kagome smiled back and patted his head. "Amazing, Shippo."

Shippo shot Inuyasha a withering look. "I may be just a child, but I can still hold my own." Kagome cringed, realizing that he had heard their conversation. Shippo dug around in his pocket and pulled out a large maple leaf, holding it up to Inuyasha. The half demon raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a Hunter, either.'

There was a tiny _pop_ sound and suddenly the leaf morphed into a square piece of parchment paper. An ID card.

"Fox magic," Shippo explained, smiling mischievously. "I impersonated a Hunter to get the confidential details of the bounty."

Kagome laughed. "Clever!"

"I have all kinds of tricks up my sleeve," Shippo nodded proudly. "So let me come with you!"

Kagome and Shippo both looked over at Inuyasha with wide eyes, silently pleading to him. The half demon curled his lip, but after a long pause he grunted.

"Fine. But I'm not babysitting his ass."

The two of them cheered, Shippo leaping into Kagome's arms excitedly.

"Since that's settled," Kagome clapped her hands together once. "Let's eat!"

{ } { } { } { } { }

Midnight.

The three of them stared down at the rocky terrain of the cave.

Luckily, the bedrolls that Totosai had given to them had stayed in tact through the scavenger attack, but there were only two of them. Shippo poked his head out from behind Kagome's leg.

"Guess I'll have to sleep with Kagome!" the fox demon snickered.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

This time, the fighting continued through the night.

 **{ End Chapter V }**

As always, thank you for reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter VI

Hello there, readers! I'm really excited about these next two chapters. As always, I thank you for every review! You guys don't know how much it makes my day to read them. (;-;) **avelarruth93:** It's actually loosely based on _Touched_ by Corrine Jackson, with my own spin, of course.

Now, on with the story~

 **{ Chapter VI }**

It had been raining for hours.

Cold drops of water pelted Kagome's skin that raised goosebumps along her flesh. Her body was a relentless shiver as she held on to Inuyasha's shoulders tightly. In the interest of time, he had decided to start carrying her on his back as they traveled, taking advantage of his inhuman speed. Shippo had transformed himself into a pink spherical mass and floated above the trees in order to keep an eye out for any signs of danger ahead. It was hard to see much of anything; a thick fog had coiled around the trees and surrounded the two on the ground. Even so, Inuyasha's pace remained steady and sure, his feet silent warriors on the muddy earth.

Kagome bent her head and sneezed.

Shippo's round eyes shifted downwards, brows furrowing in concern.

"Hey, you two," he called down to them, "maybe we should stop and take shelter for a while. We don't want anyone getting sick."

"Shippo's probably right," Kagome commented, tapping Inuyasha's shoulder to get his attention. He shot her an impatient look, then tilted his head up to the Shippo balloon.

"Find us a spot, then," Inuyasha called back.

"Ummm..." Shippo scanned the perimeter quickly. "Oh! There's a cave two feet ahead, to your left!"

Inuyasha skidded to a halt in front of a small rock enclosure, the fog dissipating in a bubble around their bodies. He lowered Kagome to the ground just as Shippo drifted down to meet them and with a burst of smoke, he transformed back into his true self. Together, the trio entered the shallow cave and immediately felt the relief from the battering rain storm. Shippo sighed in appreciation, shaking stray water droplets from his frizzy hair. Inuyasha leaned Tetsusaiga up against the cave wall and sat with his arms crossed. Kagome coughed into her hand.

"We can't stay here long," Inuyasha stated after a pause. "We should be advancing during the day time. There's no chance in hell we'll be able to navigate through the fog at night."

"Aw, come on! Don't be such a stiff, Inuyasha," Shippo whined. He threw his arms behind his head, using them as a cushion to lean against the solid wall. "We've been at it for hours. I'm sure we could all use the rest. Right, Kagome?"

"Right," Kagome answered meekly.

As she moved to join them, she swayed unsteadily on her feet. Shippo noticed and bolted into an upright position.

"Hey...Kagome, are you alright?"

She waved him off with a forced smile. "I'm fine."

Kagome noticed Inuyasha intently watching her out of the corner of his eye and pretended to ignore it. She pressed her back against the wall, sliding down to her bottom with her knees bent and eyes closed.

"Are you sure?" Shippo continued, leaning closer. "You don't look so good."

There was no way to hide the pink flush that rose to her cheeks or the harsh change in her breathing. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, which made her loose hair stick to her skin. Her entire body felt as if it was engulfed in flames. She tilted against a sudden wave of dizziness but was immediately steadied by a pair of strong arms.

A hand on her forehead. She peeled open her eyelids to lock gazes with Inuyasha, his expression sharp with anger.

"Liar. You have a fever."

Kagome looked away, hugging her arms to her chest without a response.

"Oh my god!" Shippo wailed, frantically waving his arms around. "What do we do? This is bad. This is SO bad!"

Inuyasha's glare was absolutely ferocious now. "Why didn't you say something?"

Kagome set her mouth into a stubborn line. "It's just a cold. I didn't want to slow us down."

"So suffering was the better option?"

"Not to mention it could possibly turn into something worse!" Shippo howled, clenching fistfuls of his hair. "Oh, man. What do we _doooooo_..."

Inuyasha swiped a fist against the young boy's head. "Calm down! You're not helping with your pathetic wailing."

"I'm concerned for Kagome!" Shippo hissed through clenched teeth as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Guys, please," Kagome moaned. "My head is already splitting."

"So hurry up and take care of it, then," Inuyasha growled. He crossed his arms and waited expectantly.

Kagome blinked. It took her a moment to put the pieces together. She averted her gaze once again.

"Don't tell me..." Inuyasha trailed off.

She nodded miserably. "The one thing I can't heal. Natural sickness."

The three of them fell silent.

"I think I noticed some other huts earlier," Shippo perked up, remembering. "It was kind of far and I couldn't see well, but we should head in that direction. It could be a village!"

Without hesitation, Inuyasha bent down and carefully lifted Kagome into his arms. Her head slumped against his arm before she closed her eyes a second time and coughed. He looked over at Shippo with a serious expression.

"Lead the way."

{ } { } { } { } { }

"I smell blood."

Not far from the cave, Inuyasha's lip curled in disgust as he abruptly stopped in his tracks. They had entered a section of the forest where the trees were oddly misshapen. A few of the trunks teetered on their last legs, while others seemed to have been shaved into by massive claws. Specks of blood plastered the leaves with a deep ruby color.

"Must have been a nasty fight," Shippo commented, jumping on to Kagome's shoulder. She shifted in Inuyasha's arms for a better look.

Then wished she hadn't.

A few feet beside the damaged trees lay three human bodies, their eyes glassy and unfocused in death. Matching claw marks protruded from their bellies, their bodies surrounded by pools of blood that had diluted in the rain. The stench of decay was overwhelming. Kagome felt the sudden sting of bile in her throat.

"How did this happen?" she gasped, blocking her nose with a hand.

"Who knows," Inuyasha muttered as he stared at a point in the distance, "but there must be some kind of residence here after all. Let's move."

{ } { } { } { } { }

Luckily, Shippo's intuition had been right, as they had come across a small village a few miles further north. The rain had continued to be a nuisance, soaking their clothes so sufficiently that they tracked in large puddles of water on the floor boards of the nearest inn. Two of the workers, a male and female, glanced around the corner at the sound of their arrival. The girl took one look at their disheveled appearances and her green eyes widened.

"Oh my," she breathed.

"We need a Healer," Inuyasha stepped forward, clutching Kagome tightly. " _Now_."

Kagome winced at his demanding tone and was bitterly reminded of the last time they had tried to stay at an inn. What's more, there were two demons present in their group now. Kagome's hands balled into fists as she braced herself for the standard refusal. Instead, the girl's eyes sparkled with concern as she bounded across the room.

"Yes, of course," the girl said, grabbing a towel and some jars off a shelf. "I'm only an apprentice Healer but I know the basics. Please, follow me."

Kagome felt dizzy with relief. Or maybe it was just the fever.

The trio followed the girl down a narrow hallway, candle flames flickering in their holders as they passed. She turned a corner and led them into a modest room at the end of the hall, motioning for Inuyasha to use the bed. He set Kagome down on it gently. She coughed once, her skin flushed bright pink as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"I'm Talla, by the way," the girl stated, coming over to the side of the bed. She reached a hand out and placed it against Kagome's forehead, then retracted it quickly with a frown. "That's a fever, alright. How long has she been like this?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Since this morning. Can you help her?"

"There's not much to do for a fever other than to monitor it," Talla replied, opening the lids of the jars she brought in with her. "I'll prepare an herbal mixture to bring down her temperature, then she'll just have to rest for a while."

Shippo eyes were round with concern. "Will she be okay?"

Talla smiled gently at him. "Yes. I'll take care of her."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Shippo gushed as he settled on the bed beside Kagome.

Not long after, Kagome had fallen asleep as Talla pulled up a chair and dabbed the sweat off her forehead with a wet cloth. Inuyasha watched them for a few minutes then shifted on his feet impatiently. He headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Shippo asked.

"Out."

{ } { } { } { } { }

Inuyasha stalked past the front desk of the inn, catching the attention of the boy from earlier. The mop in his hands paused mid stroke and he leaned against the handle.

"Looking for a distraction?" the boy asked with a smirk. "There's a Parlor just down the road. Try your luck."

Inuyasha snorted and kept walking. Luck was not on his side lately.

{ } { } { } { } { }

It did, however, raise his interest.

He found it very easily, the telltale black door painted with a green star. It was common knowledge that Parlors were stomping grounds for demons, usually for gambling and other suggestive activities. He found it strange that this village contained one openly, as most were banned from operating in residential towns. He glanced around the perimeter; the rain had finally stopped but an eerie shade of gray remained in the clouds and people had yet to come outside. He rapped his knuckles against the door.

It creaked open, a gust of smoke billowing out from the edges, to reveal a woman with dark skin and yellow eyes that narrowed to fine slits as she regarded him. Her long brown hair was slicked back with gel that shined as she leaned against the door frame provocatively, a slow smile creeping onto her lips. She was wearing a full length gown made of reptilian scales that did little to cover her own skin underneath.

"My, my. Hello there, handsome," the woman said, her voice low and smooth, "lookin' for a good time?"

Inuyasha kept his expression neutral. "Are you inviting me in?"

Her eyes gradually traveled up and down his body.

"Of course, darling," she spoke, dragging out the 's' sound, "you're one of us."

Her eyes glinted mischievously as she wrapped a slender arm around his and pulled him inside.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Kagome stirred in her sleep, head rolling to the side as she opened her eyes and noticed Talla to her right. Her caretaker was sitting down in a chair, quietly reading a book. Shippo was asleep on the bed next to her, curled up in a ball. Kagome moaned and Talla immediately snapped her book shut, coming to her side with a glass pitcher filled with a clear liquid.

"Here, drink some water," Talla said as she helped Kagome sit up and ushered a cup into her hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," Kagome replied after taking a sip. The chilled water felt marvelous in her dry throat.

"I have an elixir for you once you're up for it," Talla smiled sympathetically. "It's best not to take it on an empty stomach, though. Very strong. I'll prepare some food to go with it."

"That's very kind. Thank you," Kagome said, leaning back against the bed frame. It was then that she noticed a certain someone was missing. "Where is Inuyasha?"

Talla blinked. "Your companion? He left shortly after you fell asleep, but he didn't say where he was going."

Kagome stared out the window, a sinking feeling in her chest.

 _Don't do anything stupid, Inuyasha._

{ } { } { } { } { }

The Parlor was teeming with demons of all types.

Inuyasha received multiple curious looks as he sauntered through the smoky rooms with the snake woman on his arm. There were no windows so it was fairly dark inside, but that wasn't an issue for their enhanced demon sight. Tables were spread out with various gambling activities and a waitress wearing a slinky black leotard and heels twirled between them carrying drinks. Female demons with painted faces draped themselves against the males as they smoked and threw their cards down in a circle. Crests were being passed around to the winners, their chubby faces drooling with greed. The snake woman paused next to one of the tables, giving Inuyasha a sultry smirk.

"What would you like to do first, darling?" she murmured, gesturing around. "Cards? Dice? Or perhaps..." she paused, her thick eyelashes flapped as she pulled a clear vial out from under a strap on her thigh, "something a little more enjoyable?"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed as he stared at the vial of Ember. Before he could respond, a deep husky laugh caught his attention. He turned towards the source, noticing a private booth in the corner where a male demon sat with two females, one on each side. The demon had long dark hair that was pulled back into a braid and tan skin. One of the girls leaned close and whispered in his ear, causing him to laugh again.

Inuyasha went deadly still, shoulders tensed.

The snake woman frowned, touching his arm. "What is it, handsome?"

Inuyasha shoved her away, stalking over to the table in long strides. The male demon looked up at him as he approached but couldn't get a word in before Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar.

"Hiten, you bastard!" Inuyasha growled, yellow eyes blazing with fury. "Where is he?"

{ } { } { } { } { }

An earthy scent filled her nostrils.

Kagome stared down at the greenish colored elixir in her hands. She tilted it to her mouth, nose scrunched at the harsh taste, and set it back down. Talla watched her, hands rested on her hips.

"Come on now, you know you need to finish the whole thing for it to be effective."

Kagome made a face, but chugged the remainder. She set the glass down next to the half eaten bowl of rice on an end table. She had slept a little more and was already starting to feel better.

"Good girl," Talla said, taking the glass away.

Kagome settled back in the sheets, surveying the room. She noticed a picture frame on one of the shelves.

"Is that you?" Kagome asked, pointing to it.

Talla turned to the shelf, her gaze softening as she pulled it from its place. She ran her fingers gingerly across the cover.

"Yes," she whispered, handing it over to Kagome. "My mate and I."

Kagome's eyes widened as she took a closer look. "He's..."

"A demon?" Talla finished for her. "That's right. But Ryou was a good man."

 _Was?_ Kagome thought to herself, not having the heart to ask.

As if reading her thoughts, Talla's eyes took on a haunted quality. "He died a month ago."

Kagome lowered her gaze. "I'm so sorry, Talla."

"Thank you," she replied, moving to the window. Her arms folded in front of her chest as she stared out at the dreary landscape. "It's been devastating, to say the least. I think the hardest part for me to get past was the way it happened. He was murdered."

Kagome was stunned into silence.

"You see," Talla continued, voice swelling with emotion, "he was a very important part of this village. We settled here right after Ryou marked me. The residents were having issues with stray demons that would constantly raid the village and he took it upon himself to defend the borders. He was out there almost every day, killing them off so they couldn't harm the humans. He became known as the 'Protector' and the villagers adored him. He brought other demons here to live, ones he trusted, and we all coexisted in peace."

Kagome shook her head sadly. Now she understood why they hadn't been rejected for associating with demons. "What happened?"

Talla turned away from the window and gathered her thick skirts in her hands, taking a seat next to Kagome. "One day, he led a hunting party out to the border. He never came back." Her eyes welled with tears and Kagome cupped a hand over hers in comfort. She smiled gratefully and continued, "He had been caught off guard by a large scavenger demon. Or so that's what Hiten told me when they returned without him."

"Hiten?"

"A close friend of Ryou's, and the new Protector," Talla explained, her expression changing to one of unease. "He inherited the title after Ryou died."

"You don't like him." It was a statement, not a question.

"I don't _trust_ him," Talla emphasized with a grimace. "Something about his story never added up to me. Ryou wasn't one to be easily defeated by a mere scavenger demon."

Seeing that they were entering a sore subject, Kagome steered the conversation in another direction. "You seemed very happy together," she said as she motioned to the picture.

Talla smiled. "We were. I loved him very much. I still do."

"That's wonderful that you two were able to be together without restriction."

Talla nodded. "We were very fortunate. I realize how most people view demons nowadays." She slid a knowing look at Kagome. "Are you Inuyasha's mate?"

Kagome blushed, waving her hands in protest. "No, no. We're just companions."

Talla raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Kagome took a moment to consider her relationship with the half demon. True, she did care for him as a companion. But that term didn't seem to be enough to describe it. It was more complex than that...wasn't it? Was she the only one who felt that way?

She wished Inuyasha would come back already. She wanted to see him.

{ } { } { } { } { }

"Inuyasha," the demon named Hiten narrowed his ruby red eyes, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You heard me," Inuyasha spat, shoving him against the wall harshly. "Where. Is. He."

The female demons shrieked, jumping away. The snake woman hissed. A massive shadow appeared from behind Inuyasha and he turned just enough to see a fat, lizard-like demon standing over him with an air of intimidation. Inuyasha snarled.

"Stand down, Manten," Hiten drawled, staring Inuyasha straight in the eye with a toothy smirk. "He won't kill me. I have information he wants on a certain someone."

Manten retreated with a scowl but stayed close by with folded arms. The rest of the room fell silent, watching the scene.

Hiten's eyes flashed with warning. "Let me just remind you that with a simple command, I can instantly have my dear brother over there snap your neck. Watch yourself."

Inuyasha reluctantly released him, canines bared in frustration.

"Now then," a wicked smile crossed Hiten's face, "let's talk."

 **{ End Chapter VI }**

Cliff hanger! (Don't kill me)

And I know, I know. Random shout out to the Thunder Brothers (ftw).

Let me know what you think!

Until next time~


	7. Chapter VII

Hellooo readers! I'm sorry it's been a while since my last update. I kind of have a lot on my plate right now. But I always work on this when I have free time! Thank you for the lovely reviews, per usual.

Enjoy!

 **{ Chapter VII }**

Hiten took a long drag of his cigar, eyeing Inuyasha with a playful smirk.

The tension in the room was palpable.

They had moved to a cramped but private suite in the back of the Parlor, the other demons having resumed their previous activities with the exception of Manten. He hovered in the corner of the suite, reptilian eyes narrowed as he monitored Inuyasha. The half demon repeatedly clenched and released his fists in frustration, wanting desperately to lunge for Hiten's throat but remembering that he was vastly outnumbered. He didn't think the other demons would take too kindly to him choking out their boss. The ruby eyed demon blew out a puff of smoke, cradling his cheek in one hand, lips pursed.

"Well, then. Are you going to speak or was this just huge a waste of my time?" Hiten drawled.

Inuyasha's gaze darted to Manten in the corner. "Why the hell is he here?"

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my brother."

"You mean your personal bodyguard," Inuyasha's lip curled in disgust. "Bastard."

"It's just a precaution. I know how... _reckless_ you can be."

Inuyasha snorted. "Afraid I'll slaughter you like you did those humans?"

"Excuse me?" Hiten's voice dropped dangerously low.

Manten started to edge forward but Hiten cut him off with a sharp gesture.

Inuyasha continued, "I recognized your kill style. You were careless with those bodies in the forest." He waited for a reaction, but Hiten remained silent, regarding him with curious intent. It reminded him of the way predators seek their pray - like this was some kind of game. "Luckily for you, I assume, the villagers think it was just a random attack."

Hiten crushed his cigar out in the ash tray and leaned back against the cushions, linking his fingers together with an amused expression. He chuckled, and the sound made Inuyasha shake with anger.

"So you figured it out, did you? Bravo."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed. " _Why?_ "

"Let me tell you a little story," Hiten started, reaching for a glass of red wine, "about two young demon brothers, Hiten and Manten, whose parents were murdered by human Hunters before they had barely learned to speak. Alone and afraid, they were saved by a demon named Ryou and his pack. They traveled together and Ryou took care of them like a father would his own children. Years later, the brothers grew to be strong fighters and always craved one thing: power. Together the two slaughtered dozens of innocent humans in their thirst for revenge..."

He paused to take a sip of wine, a hollow look in his eyes.

"The ironic thing was, Ryou happened to fall in love with a pathetic human wench and made her his mate. This angered the brothers, for they had always viewed him as a father figure. They felt betrayed; Ryou had sided with the monsters that had killed their parents. They could no longer trust him. To make matters worse, Ryou insisted that the pack settle down in a little hovel of a human encampment. He became what they called the 'Protector', and they paid him for his efforts. The brothers were greedy for the riches, but they could not follow a leader who had compassion for humans. They needed to make Ryou understand..."

The dark red liquid swirled around the glass as Hiten rocked it between his fingers.

"Like any other day, the Protector led a group out to the borders to hunt rogue demons. The brothers joined, waiting until they were far enough away from the village before they held two of the human soldiers at knife point. Hiten explained his plan: kill the humans one by one and the stupid ones back in town would be none the wiser, continuing to compensate the pack for their 'protection'. The demons could dominate the village..."

Inuyasha tensed, watching Hiten's expression go sour.

"Ryou's eyes, which had always been a mild orange, blazed with fury and disgust. That was the only signal the brothers needed to know that he was a lost cause. The Protector had turned on them; he was prepared to fight for his precious, pathetic humans over the sons that had stayed by his side since they were young. The brothers slit the humans' throats then faced Ryou. Two against one, the odds were never in his favor..."

"You killed your own father," Inuyasha said flatly, after a pause.

Hiten sneered. "He wasn't a father to us anymore."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hiten barked sarcastically, "just setting the mood."

"So that's your big plan, is it? Kill a few humans and talk them up as accidents," Inuyasha snorted. "What's in it for you?"

"Besides the thrill of spilling human blood?" Hiten's ruby eyes glowed with mirth. "Job security. The humans are too stupid to figure out that their new Protector - yours truly - is actually the enemy, and as long as they think that I am defending them against some wild 'threat', I am a rich man."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Those men in the forest..."

"Oh, that?" Hiten smiled wickedly. "I got hungry."

Abruptly, Inuyasha got to his feet and slammed his hands down on the table in front of Hiten, leaning in dangerously close. "Does Naraku know about this little side job of yours?"

Hiten stared him down. "What I do is none of his concern."

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha punched the wood surface again. "I know you still have ties with him! Now tell me _where he is_."

"So pushy," Hiten drawled. "I suppose I do relay information to him from time to time if I find something interesting." His eyes traveled over Inuyasha with a sneer on his face. "He'd certainly be interested to learn of _your_ whereabouts."

"I'll kill you," Inuyasha said in a low voice.

Hiten glanced over at Manten, who moved so quickly that Inuyasha barely had time to blink. The half demon was shoved against the stone wall, feet dangling in the air as Manten held him by his collar. Inuyasha gasped as his wind pipe was crushed. Manten snapped his fingers, moving to stand at Inuyasha's left as another demon came and pulled Tetsusaiga from his waist. The half demon cursed furiously, but Manten just stood there with his hands folded behind his back. Again, he gave him a predatory grin.

"You seem to have forgotten who you're dealing with. Let me refresh your memory."

{ } { } { } { } { }

She heard voices yelling.

Kagome slowly pulled herself through the haze of sleep and cracked her eyes open. She sat up in bed, a chilled, wet cloth falling from her forehead. She glanced around and noticed she was alone in Talla's room. As if on cue, the woman rushed into the room with a frazzled expression. She didn't even notice Kagome as she rummaged through the cabinets with shaking hands.

"Salve...salve...oh darn it, where did I put it?" she mumbled to herself.

Kagome cleared her throat.

Talla jumped in surprise and swung the cabinet door shut as she faced Kagome. "Oh! You're awake."

"Is everything alright?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

The woman bit her lip like she wanted to say something, but couldn't. Fear crept into Kagome's heart.

"Talla," she said slowly, "what is it?"

Talla seemed to notice her fear, because her expression softened and she shook her head. She sat next to Kagome on the bed and patted her shoulder. "There's been a bit of an...incident. But more importantly, how are you feeling?" She placed a hand to her forehead. "Ah, that's good. Fever's gone."

"Yes, I feel a lot better. Thank you." Kagome shifted in the sheets uncomfortably. "Are you hiding something from me? I thought I heard voices outside."

Talla raised an eyebrow at her, seeming conflicted about her answer.

"You really do feel better?" she said after a minute.

Kagome nodded, expectant.

Talla sighed. "It's your companion...there's been a fight."

{ } { } { } { } { }

Kagome stumbled outside, Talla close at her heels. Her arrows were strapped to her back.

The girls joined the ranks of a large group standing in a half circle in the middle of the street. It seemed like the entire village had come to watch the spectacle, men and women alike. Small children sat atop their parents' shoulders to get a better view. There was a buzz of energy in the air, random shouts and cheers drifting through the space. Kagome craned her neck to try to see the center of the circle with no luck. She elbowed a few people out of her way, ignoring the snide comments as her heart raced a mile a minute and a single thought overwhelmed her mind:

 _Please be winning. Please be winning..._

He definitely wasn't.

She finally saw him kneeling on the ground, covered in dirt. He was breathing heavily and beads of sweat ran down the side of his head as he spat a wad of blood out into the dirt. A nasty, swollen bruise had started to form above his right eyelid. Kagome wanted to run to him and survey all of his wounds, but a tan male with a long black braid grabbed a fistful of the half demon's hair and yanked it forward. He cackled loudly and Kagome noticed Talla shift beside her; the woman's eyes were clouded with hatred and distrust. _So_ , Kagome thought to herself, turning back to the fight, _that must be Hiten_.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, appearing from a spot in the crowd. He latched onto her arm tightly with wide eyes.

At the sound of her name, Inuyasha's ears perked and he stole a glance in her direction. She saw his eyes land on her through the crowd of people, spiked with an emotion that she hadn't seen from him before: fear. She sucked in a breath in shock. This man must have been exceptionally dangerous to have been able to break through Inuyasha's usual callous demeanor.

 _Or,_ the thought sprang to her mind, _h_ _e's upset with my presence._

Was he afraid she was going to somehow make matters worse?

She remembered his attitude after she had failed miserably at shooting the scavenger demons that had wrecked their camp.

No, this time she could help...she _had_ to help...

Kagome stepped forward but was cut off by an almost imperceptible shake of the head from Inuyasha. There was a silent warning in his eyes for her to stay put.

She clenched a fist.

 _Like hell._

{ } { } { } { } { }

 _This idiot_ , Inuyasha thought to himself angrily as he watched Kagome, _I'm trying to protect her and she can't take a hint. She's going to get us both killed._

A small group of demons from the Parlor had come to witness the fight, including Manten and the snake woman. They stood close together in the opposite corner, shooting dirty looks at the other bystanders. Manten scowled, shifting Tetsusaiga in the belt at his waist. Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp as she recognized the sword, and who currently had it. She looked between him and Manten with an increasingly pissed off demeanor. There was no telling what she would do.

Luckily, her path was cut off by Talla who had moved to stand in front of her. The woman's fiery green eyes were locked on Hiten, who had been watching their exchange with a curious expression.

"Hiten," Talla shouted, pointing a finger at him. "Stop this! Why are you hurting him?"

"Just putting this pathetic hanyou in his place," Hiten said, clutching Inuyasha's white hair tighter. He sneered at her. "Don't interfere with what you don't understand."

"You certainly made it public enough," Talla replied, gesturing around the circle of people. "Anyway, they are guests of this village. They have done nothing to warrant this behavior!"

"On the contrary," Hiten wagged a finger mockingly. "This one is a murderer."

Talla flinched. "What?"

"That's right," Hiten nodded and turned to address the crowd, "Haven't you wondered where some of your spouses have been? This lowly half demon slaughtered most of my hunting party on our last raid. Their bodies lie just beyond the border, completely bled out. It was a savage attack."

Numerous cries of outrage rang out from the crowd. Others exchanged hushed whispers.

Inuyasha struggled against Hiten's grip, growling furiously. "Bastard! It's a lie!"

"So you're saying there aren't any bodies there, then?" Hiten smirked. "I'd be happy to disprove that."

Talla went very still, eyes a blank stare. Kagome clutched her arm.

"Talla, no," Kagome said sternly. "That's not..."

"Did you know about the bodies?" she whispered to Kagome, voice cracking.

"I..." Kagome's face fell. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"Because we weren't responsible! We found them like that on the way here, I swear."

"How can I trust you?" Talla shrugged her off. "You're strangers. Those were my friends."

Kagome dropped her hand to her side in defeat. "I guess you can't."

{ } { } { } { } { }

Hiten continued to address the crowd with dramatic hand gestures, "Have no fear, fellow residents. As your Protector, I made sure to capture the criminal and bring him back for a public execution. Justice will be yours!"

The crowd cheered, pumping their fists in the air fervently. Shippo wailed and buried his face in Kagome's arm. She clenched a fist in frustration. Talla had already retreated to the edge of the crowd, away from them.

The three of them needed to leave this place. Now.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "Fight back!"

Several dirty looks were thrown in her direction but she didn't care.

Hiten cackled again, eyes glowing. "I'm afraid he's nothing without his big bad sword. Still getting used to his demon powers, and all. It's like punching a rag doll."

This threw Kagome off. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

 _Still getting used to his demon powers...?_

"Shut up!" Inuyasha ground out through his teeth.

Hiten brought a fist down at his face. Kagome winced. She touched the arrows at her back.

"Don't do it!" Shippo cried, tugging her arm. "You don't have a clear shot with Hiten so close. You could hurt Inuyasha!"

The fox demon was right. She needed to separate them somehow.

"To do the honors," Hiten called out to the crowd, pulling out a slender dagger from his boot. "How about our one and only Lady Talla."

Kagome watched in horror as the woman accepted the blade from Hiten and stood in front of the two demons with a pained expression. Fresh tears ran steadily down her pale cheeks. Hiten held Inuyasha at arms length an Manten tied his hands behind his back. Inuyasha struggled, but Manten pointed Tetsusaiga at him and he stopped. Talla took a step closer, clutching the dagger with shaking hands.

Kagome's pulse sounded like an earthquake to her own ears.

This was not happening...

It couldn't...

Without thinking, she pulled an arrow out of its holster and trained her bow at Talla. She couldn't believe she would actually shoot the girl who nursed her back to health. But she had to protect Inuyasha. Desperation gnawed at her insides.

"Go on, then," Hiten persuaded. His grin was positively vicious.

Talla looked between the two of them, then back at Kagome. Her lip quivered as she raised the dagger above her head. Inuyasha's yellow eyes stared up at her.

"Ryou was a good man," Inuyasha said quietly. "I'm sure he'd be proud to know you protected your pack's home in his place."

Talla's eyes widened as she went deadly still. "What...did you say?"

"Don't listen to him!" Hiten barked, shoving his head down into the ground.

Kagome strained to hear them from across the crowd.

"You know about Ryou?" Talla whispered, her voice hollow.

"Hiten told me the whole story," Inuyasha replied, spitting out dirt. "About how he and his brother murdered your mate in cold blood because of his love for humans. The other deaths were just a ploy for money. He's been lying to you all since day one."

Talla raised her watery eyes to Hiten. "Is it true?"

Hiten bared his teeth. "Are you going to believe the word of an outsider over mine?"

"How would I know all this?" Inuyasha interjected.

Hiten kicked his side harshly and the half demon bucked in pain.

"Hurry up and end this already!" Hiten growled at Talla. "Or I _will_."

She glanced between the two of them, conflicted. Kagome held up her bow at the ready.

"I...I'm sorry..." Talla broke off, choking on her tears.

Inuyasha locked gazes with Kagome.

"NO!" Kagome screamed.

The dagger sliced through flesh.

 **{ to be continued ... }**

Omg, I'm so mean. (hides)

But I have to keep things interesting, right?

I think I made Hiten a bit more...charismatic than usual. But yeah, alternate backstory.

So this was originally going to be a two part installment but I really got into writing this segment of the story. Big things to come for the next chapters!

Please keep leaving your feedback!

Until next time~


	8. Chapter VIII

_"I...I'm sorry..." Talla broke off, choking on her tears._

 _Inuyasha locked gazes with Kagome._

 _"NO!" Kagome screamed._

 _The dagger sliced through flesh._

 **{ Chapter VIII }**

Everything happened in slow motion.

Inuyasha struggled to break free of the chokehold Hiten had trapped him in.

The dagger arched in his direction.

His golden eyes flashed earnestly as he watched Kagome in the distance.

Kagome screamed his name, the sound slicing through the tension in the air.

She released her arrow at the same time that Talla's dagger sunk into skin.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Hiten staggered backwards, releasing Inuyasha from his grip.

A string of curse words flew from his mouth as a bright red trail blossomed up the length of his left sleeve. The crowd was stunned into silence. Taking advantage of the sudden confusion, Inuyasha rolled out of the way and leapt to his feet in a defensive position. The bloody dagger in Talla's hand fell to the dirt with a resounding clatter.

"You bitch," Hiten said through gritted teeth. His sleeve was torn open and he cradled his left arm to his chest as fresh blood seeped from the wound.

Talla stood perfectly still, expression eerily blank.

A few feet away, Shippo was perched on Kagome's shoulder with his hands over his eyes. He stole a glance at the scene through his fingers, removing them with a sigh of relief.

"Hey, he's okay," the fox demon said as he nudged Kagome. "Inuyasha is okay! Talla struck Hiten instead!"

Kagome lowered her bow with a stunned expression, her attention elsewhere. Shippo followed her line of sight, his hand coming up to his mouth with a tiny wail.

The arrow had plunged deep into Talla's chest.

She clutched at it, moaning in pain before crumpling to the ground.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Hiten tilted his head to the sky with a bellowing laugh. He licked his wound with a feral grin.

Kagome fell to her knees beside the injured girl, hands clumsy and trembling as she checked over the puncture wound. The arrow was lodged deep into her chest, blood flowing steadily from the site. If she removed it now, Talla would then likely bleed out in a matter of minutes. Kagome felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Tears flowed in tiny rivers down her cheeks as her caretaker stared up at her with hazy, unfocused eyes. Inuyasha was there in an instant and stood in front of them both protectively.

"Ka...gome...?"

Talla lifted her hand weakly and Kagome grasped at it, squeezing tightly.

"Talla, I..." Kagome broke off, shaking her head. "Please, forgive me. I never meant to...I thought..."

"It hurts," Talla moaned. She coughed and blood ran out of the side of her mouth.

"You're gonna be alright. I'll make sure of it," Kagome tried her best to smile and seem calm. "Just promise to stay awake, Talla. Stay with me." Even as the words left her mouth, Talla's eyes closed and her head lulled to the side. Kagome spun around to face the crowd of villagers. "Someone _help us!_ "

Her desperate shout finally seemed to break them out of their reverie as two of the men and one woman rushed to action. The larger built man carefully lifted the unconscious girl into his arms and followed the other two as they cleared a path towards the houses. Shippo joined them. Their peers gave worried glances and whispered to each other fervently. Kagome watched them until they disappeared behind the tress. Dread mixed with guilt had coiled into a tight knot in her chest.

 _Pull through this, Talla._ She thought it with every fiber of her being. _Please, live!_

Hiten laughed maniacally as he gestured to Kagome. "The bitch got what she deserved. Thank you, kitten, for making my life easier."

Kagome stared back at him, eyes void of emotion.

"Che. Bastard. Leave her out of this," Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles. "It's me you want."

"That," Hiten paused, eyes narrowed, "is very true."

He lunged for Inuyasha.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Inuyasha was fast, but Hiten was faster.

Even with a wounded arm, Hiten was relentless in his advances. His punches and kicks were so fast that, to an untrained eye, they only appeared as a blur of movement. Since Manten currently guarded his sword, Inuyasha took the defense and tried to block the attacks with his arms crossed into an X in front of his face. Each step that Hiten took forward, Inuyasha fell back a step. After a while, the ruby eyed demon paused and let out a frustrated breath.

"Come on, puppy, this is getting us no where. Fight back!" Hiten snarled.

Inuyasha took advantage of the halt and cracked his knuckles so his claws extended.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

This time Hiten moved to block, a matching slash appearing on his opposite arm. He lowered them with a smirk at Inuyasha.

"So there is some fight in you, after all. Enough playing around."

Hiten came at him again with twice the force. He swung his right foot in a low wide arch that hooked the back of Inuyasha's leg and caused him to plummet to the ground. Inuyasha grunted in pain as Hiten stood over him with a satisfied smirk and pressed his heel firmly into Inuyasha's chest to keep him down. He leaned forward and struck the hanyou flat across the face.

"Manten," he called, holding his arm out, "bring it to me."

The lizard demon easily obliged, passing Tetsusaiga over to his brother. Hiten ran his fingers along the length, eyes glowing as he gripped the hilt.

"Time to die," he said to Inuyasha.

"I ain't scared of you," Inuyasha spat.

Hiten chuckled. "Neither was Ryou but look what I did to him. It would be wise not to underestimate me."

A few of the onlookers gasped in shock. Hiten glanced in their direction and tilted his head.

"Ah, blew my cover," he sighed and then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, I've grown tired of this whole 'Protector' charade anyway. Now prepare yourself, mutt."

An arrow whizzed passed, grazing the top of Hiten's ear.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Even as far away as she was, Kagome's glare was intimidating.

Her dark eyes were stormy as she stood atop a large boulder with her bow and arrow. Her cheeks were dry but shined with the faint trace of fallen tears. Everyone was staring at her in awe. She looked like a fierce lioness ready to hunt her prey.

Inuyasha sunk his sharp nails into Hiten's leg, releasing his hold. He cried out just before Inuyasha whacked him with a rock to the skull and crumpled to the ground. Moments later, Kagome was joined by the half demon, who grabbed her arm that held the bow.

"Kagome. What are you doing?" he growled.

"Helping."

"Like hell I'm gonna let you. It's too dangerous!"

"I'm far enough away. Besides," she slid a look at him, "you look like you could use it."

His forearms were covered in bruises and his lip was split open and swollen. He crossed his arms with a grunt.

"I can take care of myself," he said, mocking her words from a previous time. "Go back to the village and take care of Talla."

Kagome's eyes flashed at the mention of her name. "Not until this asshole pays with his life. And, no offense...but you're bad at fighting. Like, really bad."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "The hell did you just say?"

"Duck!" she cried.

Inuyasha swerved away just as a stream of fire shot out of Manten's mouth.

"Shit. Forgot about him," Inuyasha said as he moved in front of Kagome. He noticed Tetsusaiga was on the ground next to the unconscious Hiten.

Manten stood there, breathing heavily from his jump up to the slope. He pounded his arms against his chest with rage. "You hurt my brother. You will pay!"

Kagome felt strong arms wrap around her waist and before she could react, she was lifted into the air just as another shot of fire erupted in their direction. Inuyasha landed a few feet away, but kept his grip steady. Kagome felt her skin tingle at all the places their bodies touched. She shivered.

"What do we do," Kagome asked him over her shoulder.

His breath was hot in her ear, "Stay right here."

"What?" she hissed through her teeth. "Are you kidding?"

"Just trust me," he said in a flat voice. "I won't let him hurt you."

"Where are you going?"

But he had already begun his descent down the hill.

Kagome turned around to face Manten, who was slowly closing the distance between them. His towering figure made the ground shake as he stomped his feet in anger.

"Inuyasha," she called out anxiously.

Manten roared.

"Inuyasha," she repeated again, inching backwards until she bumped into a tree.

Manten was fully visible now, a murderous look on his features as he cornered Kagome. Her eyes darted around the space but Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. She swallowed hard and tried to control her anger at his sudden abandonment but couldn't. No to mention her arrows had fallen to the ground, out of reach.

Was this it? Was she going to die here?

Two familiar faces appeared in her mind.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"INUYASHA!"

{ } { } { } { } { }

There was a sickening wet sound, then a loud thump.

Kagome opened one eye at a time and gasped at the scene before her. Manten was sprawled face first on the ground, Tetsusaiga lodged deep into his back. Blood gushed from the contact point. She looked over at Inuyasha, who met her gaze with a grimace. He was so far away from the body that it didn't make sense at first how he had managed to strike the lizard demon.

 _He must have thrown the sword,_ she thought with amazement.

Inuyasha approached her cautiously. "You hurt?"

"No," she shook her head, still in a daze. "I'm not."

Inuyasha let out a breath.

"But you're about to be," a voice taunted.

"Watch out!" Kagome screamed.

Hiten appeared behind Inuyasha, placing him into a tight chokehold.

"Damn you to hell, hanyou. You killed my brother...my only family," Hiten's expression was livid. "Once I finish you off, I think I'll have some fun with your little human wench as payback."

Inuyasha reared his head back, gasping for air.

Kagome seized an arrow off the ground and set it in place, aiming at Hiten.

"Let him go," she warned, eyes narrowed.

Hiten chuckled, squeezing harder. Inuyasha's face started to go pale.

"I said _let him go!_ "

The arrow sailed effortlessly across the space and illuminated into a pink ball of light as it sliced the surface of Hiten's shoulder. It stuck in the tree behind him, leaving a large crater in the bark.

Both of them stared at her with wide eyes.

Kagome looked down at her hands. _What was that light?_

Hiten raised an eyebrow. "So she's not just some ordinary human girl. Interesting."

"Want another?" Kagome retorted, preparing a second arrow.

Hiten chuckled softly, shaking his head. Without warning, he slashed his claws across the length of Inuyasha's back before tossing him in the dirt. Inuyasha cried out in pain. Kagome screamed, tossing her bow aside as she rushed to help him.

"I just remembered I have something important to do. Can't have you trying to follow me now, can I?" Hiten mocked with a cruel grin. "Naraku will want to hear about this new _development_."

His body was a blur as he dashed into the trees.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Kagome shook his shoulders hard.

"Inuyasha?" she breathed.

He was very still.

She could feel the panic rising in her throat as blood dripped steadily from the wound on his back. She lowered her ear to his chest and was relieved to hear a heartbeat.

"Come on," she urged, shaking him again. "Please wake up. We need to get you help. I'm not strong enough to carry you!"

 _But,_ her inner voice reminded, _he could carry_ you.

She nodded and clasped his hand in hers. She knew what she had to do.

"Don't...you dare..." Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome sighed. "Oh good, you're awake. But I'm still going to-"

"I know. I don't want you to."

"Why?" She yelled, tears burning her eyes. "Because it freaks you out? Too bad. I can't carry you all the way back so this is our only option."

"That's not it," Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Why are you so damn stubborn?"

"Because I don't want to lose you!" Kagome blurted out.

Inuyasha stared up at her. She averted her gaze, cheeks flushing.

"Idiot," he laughed under his breath. "Quit being so dramatic."

Kagome glared at him. "Well excuse me for worrying! Jerk."

"Imagine how I feel," his expression became serious, "seeing you hurt yourself to heal people. I've been tryin' to avoid that."

 _So that's why he flinched away from me before,_ she thought. "It's my choice."

"Kagome," there was a warning note in his tone. "Leave it alone. My demonic powers will heal me..."

Then he passed out.

Kagome gripped his hand, her mouth set in a determined line.

 _Not fast enough._

{ } { } { } { } { }

Inuyasha sat up straight in bed.

It took him a minute to figure out that he was back at Talla's inn. He threw the white sheets away from his body and stumbled out of the bed, a sharp twinge of pain shooting up his back. He stood in front of the mirror in his room and noticed that his torso had been bandaged. He was confused. Then the earlier events came rushing back to him.

Kagome, holding his hand.

The look on her face before he passed out.

He had woken in the forest to find her...

He slammed open her door.

She was sleeping under the covers peacefully. Shippo looked up from his spot at her side with a tired smile.

"Hey, Inuyasha," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he said shortly. He lifted his chin at Kagome with a silent question.

Shippo looked back at her. "She's just sleeping. She had some of that Ember stuff and it made her tired." Inuyasha nodded. The fox demon pinched his eyebrows in concern. "What happened to you two?"

Inuyasha retraced the memory of carrying a bloody, unconscious Kagome in his arms.

"You brought her through the front door then passed out. You both were hurt. I was worried," Shippo said with tears in his eyes.

 _I'm still injured?_ Inuyasha thought, confused. His back did feel sore still. "Are you the only one here?"

Shippo shook his head. "A few of the villagers have been in to help take care of you two and Talla."

Inuyasha's ears perked at Talla's name. "Is she...?"

Shippo's expression fell. "It doesn't look good."

"Damn it," Inuyasha pounded his fist against the wall, "and that bastard Hiten got away. How are we supposed to find Naraku and the jewel now?"

They both fell silent.

Kagome stirred in her sleep, moaning in pain.

Inuyasha clenched his fists, feeling helpless. He turned and stormed out.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Kagome trudged down the hall as quietly as possible.

She had been sleeping for hours and her body felt stiff. At least the Ember had helped accelerate the healing process; her wounds were almost closed. Shippo was asleep on her bed and no one else was around, so she decided to take a walk. She passed by a room in the corner lit by soft candlelight and stuck her head inside. Her heart shattered.

Talla.

The girl was set up in a plain white bed much like her own, but with extra sheets. She looked so tiny balled up in all that fabric. She was very pale, with dark rings around her eyes and her skin glistened with sweat. Her stomach was bandaged tightly like someone had done for Kagome's back, but blood was still seeping through the gauze. She looked terrible. Guilt hit her like a ton of bricks.

Kagome knocked on the door lightly. Talla, along with her caretaker, looked over at her. Her caretaker held a wet cloth in one hand, glaring at Kagome. Talla touched her hand with a small smile.

"Freya, please. Give us a minute," Talla said.

Freya hesitated, but got up from her chair. She eyed Kagome with hatred as she passed by. Kagome felt as small as an ant.

"Come sit," Talla said, patting the bed.

Kagome gingerly placed herself at the foot of it, expression miserable. She didn't know where to begin. She sucked in a breath.

"Talla, I..."

Talla held up a hand. "No need. I forgive you."

"Really?"

"I didn't tell you my intentions, so it's my fault," she said softy. "I would have done the same thing had it been Ryou."

"I never wanted to hurt you," Kagome stated. "I thought you made your choice."

"To be honest, I didn't know myself until the last second," she paused to cough, the sound ragged and harsh. "After Hiten was accused of the murders, I started to second guess myself. And deep down I always knew, in my heart, that Hiten's story had never added up. I just can't believe he was betrayed by someone he trusted. We all did."

Kagome squeezed her hand in comfort.

Silent tears ran down Talla's cheeks. "My pain is nothing compared to that."

"You're a fighter, Talla. I'm sure you'll get better in no time."

She shook her head. "I'm not so sure."

Kagome frowned. "Come on, don't talk like that."

"It's alright, I'm not afraid," she smiled, tears still running down her face. "Ryou has been waiting for me."

{ } { } { } { } { }

Kagome hadn't remembered falling asleep.

The late afternoon sunlight warmed her cheeks as a gentle breeze swayed the curtains.

She sat up straight and looked over at Talla.

The girl's eyes were closed, arms folded across her chest with a peaceful expression. She was perfectly still. Too still.

Kagome cried out for her friend. She bent her head forward into the sheets and let the tears fall freely.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Inuyasha sat outside with Shippo, watching the sunset.

"So," Shippo began, swinging his small legs over the edge of the porch. "What's our plan?"

Inuyasha considered their experiences thus far and came to a simple conclusion.

"One thing," he said gruffly, "complete the team before West Kingdom."

 **{ End Chapter VIII }**

I think you know what (or who) is coming next!

Please follow and review~


	9. Chapter IX

Hello readers! I'd like to start off by apologizing for the really late update. I'm not sure if anyone read the note in my profile but I _do_ plan to continue with this story. I've just had a lot going on recently. To make up for it, I have a little bit longer chapter for you! Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!

 **{ Chapter IX }**

North Kingdom

If she had her way, this man would have been dead years ago.

A young woman with long black hair stood face to face with the Coordinator of the Collections house, a fierce scowl on her lips. Her height allowed her to hover over the man with a commanding presence as she slapped an object onto the counter between them. The Coordinator said nothing as he leaned forward to inspect it.

A solid gold ring, splattered with dark red blood.

He reached for the cloth draped over the back of his chair and smeared the liquid between his bony fingers. Once it was cleaned and tilted towards the light, the faint letters ' _KH'_ shined up at him like a beacon. He grunted.

The girl folded her arms impatiently. "Well?"

"Yes, yes. Good work," the Coordinator grumbled as he bent under his desk.

The girl let out a breath of relief and she rubbed her hands together in anticipation of the reward. After what seemed like an eternity, the Coordinator dangled a small velvet satchel in the air and dropped it into her waiting palms. She quickly tore at the yellow ribbon holding it closed and let the contents spill out onto the counter, her brown eyes narrowing as she counted each crest.

"What's this?" she asked incredulously.

The Coordinator gave her a patronizing look. "Your reward for the bounty."

"This can't be right," she said and shook her head. "The notice said it's safe return was worth 1,200 crests. This is half that amount."

"It also said 'in perfect condition', which it was not," the Coordinator replied. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he threw the bloody rag into the trash. "Think of it as a cleaning fee."

Instantly, she had a fistful of his shirt locked between her fingers. Her eyes blazed with fury. "You ripped me off, you son of a-"

"You're really going to threaten the person that saved your life?"

The girl froze. They stared at each other for a long, heated moment before she dropped her head in defeat and fell back into a nearby chair.

"That's my girl," the man cooed. "Remember who it was that gave you a chance in this life, who helped you when you were filthy and starving and had no where else to turn." He towered over her this time, voice deep and menacing as he gripped the back of her chair and said, "Times are hard. If I want to take a portion of your reward, I'll take it. I _own_ you, Sango. Remember that."

The girl cringed when he said her name, but didn't respond.

He scowled and grabbed her chin to face him. "Understood?"

Sango's eyes glinted with defiance, but she nodded. "Yes, Coordinator."

{ } { } { } { } { }

Sango slammed the door to the Collections house shut, leaning against it heavily. She took one deep breath and exhaled it slowly. That man had always been frightening when he was angry, especially with the added threat of her debt thrown in like coals to a fire. The small satchel of crests jingled in her pocket as she started down the road toward the center of town. The brisk afternoon breeze tugged at her ponytail and seemed to carry a reminder that winter would soon be on its way.

Her throat tightened at the mere thought of it.

She needed to find more work. And soon.

Her thoughts drifted elsewhere as the sweet scent of fresh pastries pulled her over to a modest booth on the corner of the road. An elderly woman sat hunched in a chair behind the display as her granddaughter called out their specials to everyone who passed by. When Sango approached, the young girl beamed up at her and gestured to the display.

"Hello, miss. Care for a treat?"

"They look delicious," Sango's mouth watered as she eyed the creamy pastries, but the coins remained in her pocket and she bit her lip.

Sensing Sango's hesitation, the girl leaned forward and tapped the sign at the front of the display. "Today's special, only 30 crests, any flavor. Come on, you know you want one!"

Sango's eyes roamed the lot, thinking it over. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck rose and she had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her. She swiveled around to catch them in the act, but there was nothing but a bird bathing in a shallow puddle. She frowned and turned back to the girl, who was staring at her with a confused expression.

Sango rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment and pointed to a pastry. "Um, how about that one."

"Cherry filling, it is. Good choice!" The girl nodded in approval and wrapped it in a thin cloth for Sango. She quickly paid the girl and left the booth before she was tempted to buy any more.

Sango gingerly held the small bundle to her chest with a grin.

 _He's going to love this,_ she thought to herself as she continued on her way.

{ } { } { } { } { }

It was quiet in the orphanage.

Most of the young kids were still down for their afternoon naps, which made it easy for Sango to sneak to the Director's room unnoticed. She knocked softly at the door before she entered and shut it gently behind her. The Director peered up at her over a wiry pair of glasses with a tender smile.

"Welcome back, Sango. It's been a few days since I've seen you," the older woman commented.

Sango unfastened her shoulder plates and shoved them in a drawer along with a few other articles of clothing. She didn't look up as she tossed the satchel of crests onto the Director's desk.

"Part of my winnings," she said flatly. "I'm sorry it's so minimal this time, Yuka. The Parlor payouts have been stingy lately." That was her cover story. She didn't dare tell this sweet, fragile woman the true method of her income.

Yuka cocked her head to the side, "Are you angry with yourself?"

Sango tensed, pausing in place. Her eyes dropped to the floor. "I just want to help..."

Yuka reached across the desk and squeezed her hand tightly. "You _do_ help, Sango. A great deal, in fact. Without you I wouldn't have the means to fill the bellies of these poor children every night."

Sango shook her head. "It's the least I can do after everything you've done for us."

"Still, you need to take it easy," Yuka's gaze softened as she patted the back of Sango's hand. "Don't forget about the person who counts on you more than anything. Now, go. He's in the back."

{ } { } { } { } { }

The door creaked open, and Sango's heart swelled with emotion.

A young boy was curled up by himself in the corner of the room, fast asleep on the hardwood floor. A thin cloak was draped loosely over his shoulders as his chest rose and fell in a soft and steady rhythm. Sango tiptoed over to him and sat to his right, reaching over to push a strand of spiky black hair away from his pale face. He stirred at the touch and cracked one eye open.

"Sister?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Kohaku," Sango replied.

Kohaku sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. "Where were you?"

"Around the town," she answered simply, then added, "I did a bit of gambling."

She felt instantly guilty for saying it. She hated lying to her little brother, of all people.

Kohaku's mouth curled into a sly grin. "Lost all our money, did you?"

Sango scoffed and pretended to act offended. "Have you no faith in your big sister? Of course I won!" She pulled the bundle out from behind her back. "I even got you a present."

Kohaku's eyes lit up. "You did? What is it?"

Sango sighed dramatically and rested her hand on her cheek, "It's probably not worth your time..."

Kohaku rolled his eyes and laughed, reaching for it. "Gimme!"

He unraveled the cloth and the fluffy pink pastry peeked out at him. His mouth fell open as he glanced from the pastry to Sango, then back again. He was practically drooling.

"It's cherry, your favorite. I snuck it in for you." Sango smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Eat up, kid."

Kohaku wasted no time scarfing down the rare treat as Sango watched from her spot next to him. Her eyes grazed over his frail body; his pale face, skin stretched tightly over the cheek bones as if there were no substance to them, and also his ribs, protruding with every movement as a sign of his hunger. She wrapped a hand around his tiny waist from the side and turned her head away to hide the tears that prickled her eyes.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Inuyasha roamed the halls on a silent rampage.

He had returned to the inn after his talk with Shippo to check up on Kagome's progress, and was more than a little shocked when she wasn't in her room.

Pissed, actually.

She had been pushing herself too much and needed to rest so they could continue on to West Kingdom. _Both_ of them did. For some reason, he was still injured from the fight with Hiten even though Kagome had healed him against his wishes. He wanted answers, but more than anything he needed to find her. He was so distracted he almost didn't pick up on the faint crying coming from down the hall. He moved stealthily so she wouldn't hear him and propped himself up against the door to listen.

Muffled sobs.

It was definitely Kagome, but... _who is she with?_

Then it hit him whose room this was.

Talla's.

He strained to get a better look and saw the woman sleeping peacefully in her bed. Though, judging by Kagome's reaction, she wasn't sleeping.

His heart sank. He moved to reveal himself to Kagome but her head suddenly shot up. He couldn't see her face, but something about her posture sent his instincts on high alert. She was almost...determined.

His throat tightened. _She wouldn't..._

But he had been foolish not to notice the placement of her hands sooner. Kagome gripped the woman's hands in her own so hard her knuckles turned white. Her head was bent in concentration and tiny sparks seemed to erupt from her fingers...

"STOP!"

His body moved before his mind could even process it; his strong arms gripped her torso from behind and wrenched her away to break the contact. She cried out in surprise and whirled to face him, eyes round with astonishment.

"Inuyasha..."

She struggled against him, but his grip didn't budge. His golden eyes were wild as he trembled with anger.

"What the _hell_ were you trying to do?" He yelled.

"Let me go!" Kagome cried, tears springing to her eyes. "This doesn't concern you!"

"Doesn't concern me?" It was Inuyasha's turn to be astonished. "You're trying to heal a dead person! What do you think is going to happen, you idiot?"

Kagome answered with a weak attempt to punch his arm.

"I don't know..." she gasped through her tears, "I don't know...but I have to do _something_..."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "It's too late."

"No!" Kagome screamed and punched his arm again. "Don't you get it? I'm the reason she's dead! I killed her!"

Inuyasha spun her around, gripping her shoulders tightly so that she would look at him. His yellow eyes blazed. "So possibly killing yourself is your answer to all this? What about your mother and brother? The Shikon? You're just gonna throw it all away?"

Kagome paused in her assault, eyes blank. "I..."

"Listen to me," Inuyasha growled, "Don't forget the things you're fighting for!"

She froze.

Her eyes searched his as the tears fell freely down her face. Inuyasha relaxed his grip and that's when she collapsed into him, burying her face in the folds of his haori. They fell to the floor, his arms a strong support around her as she mourned with every last ounce of strength she had.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Inuyasha carried Kagome back to her room.

Truthfully, she was afraid to be alone with her own thoughts at the moment, but didn't have the courage to ask Inuyasha to stay.

She needed to rest. She needed to heal.

But that was hard when the image of Talla's body being lowered into the ground kept replaying on a torturous cycle in her mind. She shivered, and the dull ache in her ribs reminded her that the healing process hadn't completely finished. Besides that, there was just one other thing weighing on her mind.

The sight of Inuyasha's identically bandaged ribs.

At first she had just assumed the Ember had wreaked havoc on her memory recall, but now she was certain of it. Which could only mean one thing:

Her powers had backfired.

It was the first time something like this had ever happened. Whatever it was, it didn't bode well for the future.

She picked up the vial of Ember and swirled it around between her fingers. Her throat tightened, but she titled her head back and took a deep swig.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Sango cursed every name in the book.

It was the middle of the night, so luckily no one was around to complain about the trail of blood she left behind on the pavement. She clutched her injured leg and clumsily attempted to retie the bandages as she limped toward the Collections house. The pain in her leg was so fierce that she barely felt the bruises cascading down her arms and neck. Her vision blurred, but she pushed herself through the door and caught the back end of a chair to steady herself.

The Coordinator glanced up from his ledgers, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Sango let out an aggravated huff and chucked a heavy object onto the floor.

A severed demon's head.

"The blood can't be helped this time," Sango eyed him warily, already having anticipated his response.

He got up slowly from his desk and sauntered over to the head. The demon's beady snake eyes stared lifelessly up at him as he lifted it by its long mane of hair.

"That it can't," The Coordinator rubbed his bearded chin. "How did it go?"

As if he couldn't tell by her current state. "She was a bitch to kill," was all Sango offered.

He nodded. "And did anyone see you?"

Sango hesitated. "Just a trivial attendant boy. He despised the demon anyway. He won't tell anyone."

The Coordinator's eyes flashed, but he stood perfectly still. "That's a shame. I'll have to deduct a fee from your reward."

Sango's mouth fell open, "Again?"

She winced as the nasty bruise on her neck flared.

The Coordinator tossed her a satchel. "400. Take it or leave it."

Sango caught it as her shoulders shook with rage. "This is barely enough to feed one mouth! How do you expect us to survive off this?"

"Frankly, that's not my problem," he said in a low voice, stepping close to her. "Did you forget our conversation yesterday?"

She shrank back from him but remained silent. He grabbed her arm with more force than necessary and dug his plump fingers into one of her bruises. She cried out in pain and attempted to wrench her arm free.

"I have to go," Sango hissed through her teeth.

"Maybe I don't want you to go," The Coordinator leaned close, his breath hot in her ear, "maybe I want you to stay with me tonight, pet."

Her eyes widened with fear and the color drained from her face. She struggled against his grip.

"Excuse me," an unfamiliar voice called from the entrance.

Both of them turned to the intruder in surprise. It was a young man with dark hair that was just long enough to be tied up at the back of his head. He wore black and purple robes and his golden staff jingled when he took a step forward. He smiled politely.

The Coordinator narrowed his eyes and growled, "We're closed."

"That's a shame," the man sighed and tapped a finger to his chin. "I was hoping to spend all this change in my pocket on something fun."

The Coordinator looked him over, curling his lip in disgust. "Who are you?"

"Me? Just a simple traveling Monk."

"I can see that by your clothes, boy," the Coordinator huffed. "Why are you here?"

"One thing," the man held up his pointer finger then tilted it in their direction. "How much?"

The Coordinator glanced behind him and raised an eyebrow. "The chair?"

"Nope," the man smiled, pointing to Sango, "the girl."

The Coordinator's eyes widened at the same time that Sango's mouth fell open.

The man continued, "I'd like to buy her out of her contract with you."

The Coordinator stared at him for the longest moment, then threw his head back and cackled deeply.

"She owes me a life debt, boy. I'm afraid nothing you offer could suffice for that."

"Excuse me," Sango blushed, clenching her fists. "I'm not a piece of property!"

The man made eye contact with her for the first time since he had entered, and for some reason she couldn't explain, Sango felt her blush deepen. He smiled gently.

"Pardon me," he remarked, "I would never refer to a beautiful young maiden like yourself in such a way. I only wish to negotiate with this man, but I see now that chatter is going to get us nowhere."

In a split second, the Monk was at the Coordinator's side, twisting his arm at an impossible angle behind his back. The Coordinator cried out, both in shock and pain. He hadn't seen him coming. Sango stepped backwards just as the Monk brought his staff around and smacked the Coordinator square in the head. It seemed a simple enough attack, but the force of it knocked the Coordinator to the ground. The Monk swiftly pulled a piece of parchment from his robes and slapped it on to the Coordinator's forehead. He began to chant in a language that Sango couldn't place, and a bright red light seared into the Coordinator's skin. He cried out again, and a wave of bile rose in Sango's throat at the stench of burning flesh. The Monk grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her out the door.

They ran for what seemed like hours even though it had only been a few minutes. They turned the corner of a bustling street market and stopped in an alleyway. The Monk placed his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. Being a Hunter, Sango was used to long bouts of running, so she just wiped the sweat off of her forehead and stared at him. He glanced at her in profile and chuckled.

"I wish that could have gone smoother," he said. "I apologize."

Sango shook her head, severely confused. "I don't understand. Why did you do that?"

"To rescue you."

"You can't just go around killing people! Do you want a bounty on your own head?"

"He deserved it, no?" The monk tilted his head. "I saw the way he handled you. You're far too pretty to be treated like dirt. Besides, no one saw what happened but us."

"That's not the point!"

"If you're worried about compensation, I have plenty of money," he commented. "I've seen your skills, and I would like you to work for me."

"My skills? How...?"

Her mind flashed back to the pastry booth and the creeping suspicion that she was being watched. How long had he been doing that?

"You've been following me," she said flatly.

"A bit," he smiled, reaching over to cradle her hand in his own. "When I see a beautiful woman, I can't help it. Would you consider bearing my child?"

A pause. Then a harsh smack. The man reached up and rubbed the blooming red handprint on his cheek.

"Pervert!" Sango seethed.

"Sorry. Reflex," he held his hands up in defense.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Miroku."

"Sango," she offered, folding her arms, "but I suppose you already know that."

"It's good to meet you, Sango," Miroku said, then his face turned serious. "Will you at least hear me out? I'll make it worth your while."

Sango lifted an eyebrow. "Go on."

"I need your help finding this," he said and unraveled a piece of paper. She recognized it instantly.

A bounty notice. Something she was all too familiar with.

WANTED: SHIKON NO TAMA

 **{ to be continued }**

Thanks for reading! Until next time ~

A/N: Don't worry, I didn't forget about Kilala ;)


	10. Chapter X

**{ Chapter X }**

She wiped the tears from his eyes with a gentle finger.

"But...do you have to..." he said in a small voice that faded off.

Sango shook her head, the smile on her face at war with the storm of emotions that raged inside her chest. She had to be strong for her brother. It was time to get serious about protecting the only thing that mattered in her life. She would not fail.

"Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can," Sango said softly as she cupped her little brother's cheek. "This is going to make our lives a whole lot better. Promise."

He opened his mouth to say something, but she quickly cut him off.

"And no, you definitely can't come," Sango's voice was firm.

Kohaku averted his gaze as his lips curled into a pout.

Sango laughed and patted his head affectionately. "Be good for Yuka, you hear?"

The woman in question appeared beside the boy and placed her hands on both of his shoulders. She regarded Sango with somber eyes. "Are you sure about this, Sango? We have other ways of finding income. To feel the need to do something so dangerous-"

Sango held up a hand. "I appreciate your concern, but this is something I have to do. Please, watch over him for me." She didn't wait for a response, just turned on her heel and made her way through the quiet hallways of the orphanage. A man with smooth black hair waited for her in the crook of the front entryway. She approached him cautiously, strapping her hiraikotsu to her back. She noticed that he regarded her with an unusual intensity and her shoulders stiffened under his scrutiny.

"What?" Sango asked with annoyance.

"It's just..." Miroku paused, searching for the right words, "your matronly side. It's so attractive. You would make a fine future mother for my children."

Sango's face became impossibly red at the statement. "Would you drop it already? It's not gonna happen!"

She grabbed the collar of his robes and dragged him out the door as he chuckled.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Kagome yawned loudly.

It was a struggle to keep her eyes open, especially as the wind gently played with her long strands of hair while she rested her forehead against Inuyasha's back. They were back on track to West Kingdom; Inuyasha deftly glided through the forest on foot while Shippo took to the skies to keep a look out for them. Inuyasha lifted his nose and it crinkled in displeasure.

"Your breath reeks of that Ember stuff," he said flatly.

"What's it to you? I need it to heal." Kagome's tone was defensive.

She thought back to the private moment she had shared with him at the inn, the way he had comforted her in her darkest moment. A strange but welcome feeling had bubbled inside her chest and all she had wanted was to stay close to him. She thought she had felt some emotion from him too. Now, suddenly, as they left it all behind, the tone of their relationship had dissolved back into their usual arguing. She speculated that Shippo had opted for the aerial watch as much to escape their bickering as it was an important job. Kagome sighed.

"I..." Inuyasha faltered. "Look, I'm just keepin' an eye out for you, okay? I know that stuff makes you extremely tired after you take it and we need to be at our best." He paused, continuing his thought as if he could sense the explanation hadn't been good enough. "We're comin' up to the border of West soon and its a hotspot for lowlife bandits who like to cause trouble and rob people passing through."

Kagome's chest tightened with anxiety. As if to confirm his worries, her head suddenly swam with the effects of the overdose. She shook her head, the memory of Talla's shocked expression as the arrow plunged through her chest fresh in her mind. The guilt of the woman's death still tore at her insides and left her breathless.

"I'm fine," she mumbled into his back. It was a lie.

Inuyasha snorted, but made no further comments.

They continued on in silence until a high-pitched voice called to them from the skies.

"Up ahead!" Shippo yelled.

Their eyes landed on a huddled mass of orange tents.

{ } { } { } { } { }

"Go through Dense Forest, she said. It'll be _easy,_ she said."

Sarcasm rolled off Miroku's tongue as the two of them hung limply from the branches of a massive green vine. They were upside down, their feet bound together by thick tendrils of the plant as its thorns dug into their skin. The giant orange flower at the center had its petals open wide, where a set of sharp teeth chomped hungrily every time specks of their blood fell into its center. Sango cried out, frantically trying to break free of the demonic plant's hold while Miroku kept calm with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"It's supposed to be the quickest way to the border of West Kingdom," she said with a frustrated grunt. Her hiraikotsu had been knocked out of her hands during the initial struggle and now she felt useless without it. "I haven't been here since I was a kid, though. How was I supposed to know it's been overrun by stupid plant demons?"

As if offended by her statement, the demon roared and dipped her closer to its mouth.

"I'm sorry!" she shrieked. "Just put me down!"

It cackled through it's teeth.

"Hey, you!" Sango yelled to Miroku as she glared daggers at him. "A little help here? What are you even doing?"

Mirkou kept his eyes closed as he replied, "Meditating. A clear mind can help us figure out what to do."

"We don't have time for that!"

A thick vine slithered over to Sango and wrapped itself tightly around her inner thigh. A different one curled right against her chest. Miroku's eyes snapped open.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this," Miroku said with a gravely serious expression, "but it seems I have no choice. I cannot stand by and watch this demon make moves on you any longer!"

"What-" Sango's lips parted in shock as a blush rose to her cheeks.

Miroku swiftly removed the beads that were wrapped around his right hand and aimed it at the demon's core. Sango followed his line of sight in curiosity.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku cried as a powerful vortex emerged from a dark hole in his palm. The swirling winds engulfed the demon whole and it screamed as it shrunk to fit through his palm. Sango watched in amazement as its vines ripped apart one by one, releasing its hold on them, and the rest disappeared in the blink of an eye. Miroku squeezed his palm shut and quickly tied the beads back around his glove. He let out a breath. He cracked one eye open to assess Sango.

"Are you alright?"

"I-" she faltered. "Yes."

He wore a guarded expression. "Do you fear me now?"

Sango paused for a long moment, her fists clenching at her sides. True, it had been a surprise at first, but the word that came to mind to describe what she felt was not _fear_.

"It...it was amazing," she replied sincerely. "You're not just a Monk, are you?"

Miroku's eyes widened a fraction before he regained his composure and let out a shaky laugh. "That's good. I don't know what I would have done if I had scared you off."

"You saved us," Sango said as she collected her weapon from the ground and strapped it back on. "Thank you. That was a pretty neat ability."

Miroku's eyes darkened. "I suppose one could call it that."

Sango cocked her head to the side in confusion. She barely knew the man, but she knew enough that it was strange to see him so somber. Before she could comment on it, he turned his head and stared at the path ahead of them.

"Where to now?"

She followed his gaze and pointed to a distance.

"Just a little bit more to the Western border."

{ } { } { } { } { }

They knelt under the cover of the bushes.

Kagome shifted nervously, trying her best not to make any noise on fallen branches or leaves. She glanced at Inuyasha, who was tensely huddled to her right. He strained to hear any form of communication from the campsite.

"Anything?" Shippo whispered.

Inuyasha's canines poked out from his lip in frustration. "No. But that doesn't mean that no one is around."

Kagome rolled back on her heels; they were getting sore from crouching for so long. "Can't we just travel down the length of the river a bit more and cross at a different spot?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "The rapids are too wide and rough anywhere else. They set up camp here because they know it's the only way people can cross."

Kagome nodded, her eyelids drooping.

"Hey."

Kagome jumped as Inuyasha brought his face dangerously close to hers. His eyes scanned her face and she felt a blush rising to her cheeks.

"You okay?" He asked.

Her pulse quickened. He was being awfully attentive. Had he somehow found out about her overdose of Ember?

He took her silence as affirmation that something was up. His lips curled into a frown.

"Maybe I should take you back, let you recover some more-"

"No." She said quietly. She ignored the look passed between Shippo and Inuyasha. "Please. Let's keep going. We're so close to our destination."

Inuyasha hesitated but turned back to the camp. A stalky man dressed in all black appeared from one of the orange tents with a silver spear. The stranger glanced around and Inuyasha tensed, gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Well, then," Inuyasha breathed and started to stand.

Kagome reached for his sleeve and yanked him back down.

"What are you doing?" she hissed through her teeth.

"Isn't it obvious?" he seemed dumfounded by her question. "Someone has to take care of that bandit before he sees us."

"You don't even know if there are others in the camp," she said impatiently. "What if they ambush you?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh. I can take 'em."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Spare me the hero act. There has to be another way besides charging in blindly."

Shippo nodded. "She's right!"

Kagome nodded her approval and Inuyasha grunted.

"Now, what about-" she started, just as her foot shifted and a twig snapped loudly underneath. The stranger's head snapped to attention and he turned in their direction, a snarl forming on his lips as he stalked over with spear in hand.

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed under his breath before moving to stand in front of Kagome. Shippo jumped into her arms and she clutched him tightly, also moving to stand.

"Who the hell are you lot?" the man bellowed with a thick accent. It almost sounded familiar to Kagome.

"You won't know for long." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and lunged at the stranger. He moved just in time to avoid three gaping slash marks on his face. The man quickly recovered and brought his spear around in a wide arc, smacking the base of Inuyasha's legs, which sent him crashing to the ground. Inuyasha groaned but was able to roll away just in time as the man's spear jabbed forward. The stranger cursed and tried again, this time catching the outer edge of Inuyasha's arm. A trail of blood instantly bloomed on his haori. Kagome fumbled for her bow just as Shippo pulled out his dagger and stabbed the man's shoulder from behind. He cried out, stumbling back as he clutched his wound. He shouted a quick command in another language back at the camp, and soon there were three more men in black coming to his aid. Inuyasha cursed again as he pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath. Every one of them took a battle stance.

Kagome's vision blurred around the edges, her grip on the bow slick with sweat. Her breath sounded harsh to her own ears and as she watched Inuyasha attempt the first strike, she fell to her knees. He saw her go down out of the corner of his eye and shouted her name, but the sound was muffled.

 _What's happening,_ she thought, her mind in a panic.

Inuyasha tried to go to her but the stalky man engaged him in combat and kept him grounded where he was. Shippo was struggling against one of the other man's tight grip on his fox tail. He also cried out to her, but she couldn't move.

"Inuyasha," she called out weakly.

The looming presence behind her was the last thing she sensed before her world went black.

{ } { } { } { } { }

 _Her hands were cold._

 _She laced her fingers together and rubbed them, hoping to fight off the chill. She glanced around, but the room she was in was too dark to make out anything in particular._

 _Where was she?_

 _She braved a step forward, the floorboard creaking under her weight. She was able to make out a fire pit in the corner, the last of its coals flickering gently against the iron cage. Somehow it seemed familiar to her._

 _A muffled cry caught her attention. She followed the sound of it intently, her heart pounding inside of her chest._

 _Why was she so nervous?_

 _She came upon a simple brown door and hesitated. The cries turned into desperate sobs and the sound of them urged her forward as she pushed the door aside. Her heart sank at the sight of a boy curled over the bedside of a woman, crying as he clutched her pale hand tightly. She was so still, too still. Her eyes traveled to the face of the woman and her breathed hitched._

 _It was her mother._

{ } { } { } { } { }

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she sat up straight.

She instantly regretted the motion as a wave of nausea overcame her and she leaned back with her eyes closed. It had just been a dream...a cruel, twisted dream. Her heart yearned for home, but since she couldn't have it, her body urged her to just stay tucked in this bed forever.

 _Wait...bed?_

She inhaled a sharp breath.

Her hands gripped the soft fabric between her fingers and it was then that she took in her surroundings. She wasn't in a bed, per say, but a cushioned bedroll draped with a fur blanket. There was a small wooden table in the corner that held two lit candles and a mess of papers. A soft orange glow surrounded her inside the confines of the large tent and a familiar green emblem poked out from under the papers.

Her heart raced. _Could this be...?_

At the sound of movement, a stranger poked his head inside the tent and his eyes widened.

"Oh! You're awake," he said to her, then turned his head back outside to shout, "someone call for the prince!"

She felt as if her heart would burst from her ribcage. _These aren't bandits._

A man walked in, accompanied by two soldiers, and his dark eyes fell instantly on Kagome. His lips curled into a satisfied smirk.

"Well, if it isn't Kagome," his deep voice practically purred her name.

The words stuck in her throat and she had to swallow past the lump that had formed.

"P-Prince Kouga..."

 **{ to be continued... }**


	11. Chapter XI

Thank you to everyone who's been kind enough to review so far. Those notifications always brighten my day. I love you guys ;-; Enjoy!

 **{ Chapter XI }**

"P-prince Kouga," she breathed.

The man in question rounded the bed and was at her side, a calloused hand cupping her cheek affectionately. He ran his thumb along her cheekbone as his eyes surveyed her almost hungrily.

"Say it again," he said in a husky voice. "It is so nice to hear one's name on the lips of his lover."

"I will not," Kagome glared, shying away from his touch. Guilt rose within her at the thought of a certain hanyou. This gave her pause and she shook her head, reminded of the fact that she wasn't even sure what her and Inuyasha were to each other. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, my dear," he said as his arms folded across his chest. "I happen to be on a hunting expedition with a few members of my guard. Quality game has been scarce for us lately so I figured I could bring a nice haul back to the city."

"So they sent the _Crown Prince_ for that?" Kagome blinked. "All the way out here?"

Kouga's eyes flashed a warning. "You needn't concern yourself with the details."

"Isn't the West going to be angry that you've set up camp on their land?"

Kouga barked out a laugh. "The river is neutral territory. Besides, with their own beloved prince still missing, I'm sure their minds are far from this abandoned lot." His eyes roamed over her slowly, confusion sparking in their depths. "Anyway, I certainly wasn't expecting to run into _you_ here, of all people. With a couple of shady characters, no less."

Kagome clutched the fur blanket between her fingers. "Where are my friends?"

"The hanyou mutt and the fox?" Kouga snorted. "My guards are keeping a close eye on them."

Kagome whipped the blanket over her lap and dangled her feet off the side of the bed. "Bring me to them," she said as she stepped down. Her stance faltered as her foot touched the uneven ground, a jolt of pain shooting up her back. She gasped, leaning against the bed again for support. She had forgotten about the wound in her back identical with Inuyasha's that hadn't yet healed. She cursed as it seared like fire on her skin.

Kouga was there in an instant, a strong arm wrapped around her waist for support.

"Lie back down," he urged.

"My friends," she repeated with a growl. "Where are they? Are they alright?"

"Such stubbornness." Kouga commented as his eyes narrowed. "What is that man to you?"

A faint flush rose to her cheeks, and that was all the response he needed.

"Some man," Kouga gripped her waist tighter, his voice laced with venom, "he can't even properly keep you safe. How bad are your injuries?"

"I'm fine," Kagome replied, at odds with the wince on her face. "Please, I need to see him."

He sighed, moving her arm around his shoulders like a makeshift crutch.

"If you insist."

{ } { } { } { } { }

The pair of guards outside the tent allowed her to pass through alone.

Kagome blinked, her eyes adjusting to the shift in brightness inside the tent. It was smaller than the one she had been in, and the color of this one was evergreen as opposed to bright orange. It was held up by three long slabs of wood tied together in the center with nothing else but a small wooden table in the corner. Kagome's eyes immediately fell on a streak of silver hair.

Inuyasha met her gaze from across the tiny space. His hands were laced behind his back and tied to one of the posts as he sat in the dirt, back to back with Shippo. The fox demon was passed out. Inuyasha said nothing as she fell to her knees in front of him. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and before her mind could warn her, her hand reached out and cupped his cheek gently. His eyes widened, and the sight of it made her snatch her hand back quickly with a blush.

He recovered quickly and assessed her. "You're alright?"

"I am," she nodded, deciding not to mention her reopened wound. She raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"Uncomfortable," he twisted in his restraints to reiterate, "but fine."

"I thought that bastard hurt you," Inuyasha said in a quiet voice.

Assuming that he was talking about Kouga, she shook her head. "What happened?"

Inuyasha leaned his head back against the wood. "I was in the middle of fighting off that solider when I noticed you falling out of the corner of my eye. I tried to get to you but he threw a cloth over my mouth that was laced with some kind of drug, and suddenly my legs wouldn't work right. I watched helpless as that ponytail bastard threw your limp body over his shoulder and carried you off to his tent." His lip curled back and his canines poked through in his frustration. "I don't know who the hell he thinks he is, but he will pay."

"Ah," Kagome sighed and scrubbed a hand over her face. "Unfortunately, I know this man very well."

Inuyasha raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"He's the Crown Prince of East Kingdom," she replied with dread. "Prince Kouga. My home is also in the capital city, Central, where his court resides."

Inuyasha's mouth hung open in a very improper fashion and Kagome had to bite back a laugh. She had never seen an expression like this on him before.

"Well," Kagome said as she traced a circle in the dirt with her finger, "at least he won't hurt us since I'm here. What's wrong with Shippo?"

Inuyasha glanced at the fox demon. "They also used that drug on him. He's just taking longer to wake up."

Kagome nodded, but her brow pinched with worry.

"So how do we get out of here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome bit her lip. It certainly wouldn't be easy now that they were captives of a certain hot-headed prince. "I'm not really sure."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with urgency. "We need to figure out a plan, _now_. There will be a new moon in two nights."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's..." Inuyasha fell silent and averted his gaze. He seemed to be uncomfortable with the question.

Just then, the flap at the front of the tent pulled back and Kouga strolled in with an arrogant smirk. He glanced between the three of them, his eyes finally resting on Inuyasha with contempt.

"I think you've had a long enough visit, no, Kagome?" he asked her, but his focus remained on the half demon who glared back at him. "Let's get you away from these heathens."

"I told you, they are my _friends_ ," she stressed the last word, hoping to get through to him. She grabbed his sleeve, which forced him to direct his attention to her. "Release them."

Kouga's eyes widened a fraction.

"Please," she added, realizing the impolite way she had been speaking to her monarch.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Kouga spoke after a long moment. "You see, this hanyou over here attacked a member of East Kingdom's royal guard. That is a crime punishable by death in our country."

The sudden stillness of the room caused goosebumps to raise up Kagome's arms. She sucked in a breath.

"Not only that," Kouga continued, folding his hands behind his back as he rounded the center beams and stood next to Inuyasha with a glare directed at him, "I have half a mind to charge you with the negligent harm caused to my fiancee over here." He pointed to Kagome.

Inuyasha's golden eyes followed the end of his outstretched finger over to where the Healer stood, staring at him helplessly.

"Your...what?" he choked out. He looked to Kagome for clarification.

"Inuyasha," she shook her head, starting for him, "it's not what you thi-"

Kouga held up a hand to block her path. "What's the matter, mutt? You seem upset that I have claimed her."

Inuyasha growled and clenched his hands into fists behind his back, but soon enough his expression closed off and became distant. Kagome waited for him to say something, anything, but he refused to look at her.

The hanyou shook his head with a bitter smile. "What do I care? She is no one to me."

All the breath left her at once. She suddenly felt as hollow on the inside as the expression on his face. Tears crept up in the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them fall in front of these men. Instead, she clenched her hands into fists and shot him a furious glare.

"The feeling is mutual," she countered before she stormed out of the tent.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Miroku panted like a dog.

"I need...ale...and a pretty woman on my lap," he huffed, gripping the side of a building for support. "Not necessarily in that order."

Sango rolled her eyes as she wiped the sweat off her forehead and glanced around. They had made it to West Kingdom. Even though it had been a short distance to travel, they had made good time. The female Hunter stared at the capital city, Rite, in awe. Massive industrial buildings towered over them that created a path to the largest open market in the country. The city was filled to the brim with people from all across the various Kingdoms who were attracted by the tourist market and excess of jobs. Luckily, Sango had been to this area enough times in her life that she knew the way like the back of her hand, otherwise she was sure they would end up lost in a place like this. It was just so overwhelming.

Sango pulled on Miroku's arm and he planted his feet in protest.

"How much farther," he whined.

"Come on," she said as she forcefully dragged him by his robes. He happily obliged and people stared as they passed by. "We're almost there. My aunt's shop is at the edge of the market."

They continued on like that for another ten minutes before Sango stopped in front of a small building with yellow shutters. She peered up at the weathered sign the creaked on its hinges above the door, it read: Kagura's Curiosities. She pushed the door open and Miroku followed silently behind.

"Hello?" Sango called to the empty space. The only light came through a window that framed the afternoon sun's rays and highlighted the thin layer of dust on all of the display cases in the room. Miroku peered in them curiously and saw a colorful arrangement of old artifacts.

The floorboard creaked as a woman stepped out from behind a beaded curtain in the back corner of the room. She was beautiful; with raven black hair like Sango's and piercing red eyes. She wore an intricately patterned kimono that matched the print on the folding fan clutched in her fingers.

"My, my, what do I have here?" her voice was as smooth as silk.

"Aunt Kagura," Sango smiled, stepping toward her. "It's been far too long. So good to see y-"

A pair of masculine hands suddenly folded themselves around hers as Miroku stared at her with shining eyes. "Miss, it is an honor to gaze upon a beauty such as yours. My name is Miroku. Would you consider bearing my child?"

Kagura eyes sparkled with mirth. "Sango, dear, is he serious? The first boy you've ever brought in and he's confessing his undying love to the wrong woman."

Sango's folded her arms across her chest with a glare. "It's kind of his thing. Don't take it too personally."

"Ladies, ladies, no need to fight over me," Miroku grinned. This earned him a whack upside the head from Sango. He rubbed the spot tenderly as Sango crossed the room to hug her aunt.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure?" Kagura questioned. "Did you come all the way here to have your fortunes read?"

"Not today. Actually, I was hoping that we could stay with you for a few days?" Sango asked. "We have... business in the area."

"I suppose I could find space for you two," Kagura replied with a pointed stare at them both, "in separate rooms."

"Of course," Sango flushed as Miroku deflated.

"Kanna," the woman called softly and almost instantly a young girl with white hair appeared. She wore a pure white kimono and clutched a mirror in her hands. Sango shivered; she always thought that the girl looked more like a ghost than a human. "Can you take care of that for me, assistant?"

The young girl nodded mutely and turned toward the back room. Sango and Miroku shared an uneasy glance.

"You two look like you've just seen a ghost," Kagura smirked knowingly. "She doesn't bite. Much."

{ } { } { } { } { }

"How could you do this?" Kagome cried, slamming her hands down on the table.

Kouga secured the orange tent flap closed for privacy, then turned to her with a frown. "Do what?"

"Tell him that I'm your fiancee," she ground out through clenched teeth. "I never agreed to that!"

"I don't understand. Why all this anger?" Kouga's tone also raised in frustration. "A commoner like you should be thrilled about catching the Crown Prince's eye. I'm trying to give you a better life. I thought this would be a done deal."

Kagome sighed, shaking her head. "Prince Kouga, you are a great man...but I cannot marry someone that I don't have feelings for."

"So there is someone else, then," he stepped closer, his lips in a deep scowl, "it's that mutt isn't it?"

Kagome swallowed. "I..."

"I knew it," he growled, taking her hands in his forcefully. He stared down at her with an emotion she'd never seen him show to anyone before: tenderness. "Please, reconsider. These are not empty words. I've loved you since the day you put your life on the line for me all those years ago."

Kagome stilled. An image surfaced to her mind, one that she had kept buried for a long time. A flash of sharp teeth and fur, mixed with the overwhelming stench of blood flooded her senses. She shivered against his touch and averted her gaze.

"That was a long time ago. I had almost forgotten," she whispered.

"I haven't," Kouga replied. His voice had a rough edge to it. "Not a day goes by that it doesn't pass through my mind and remind me why I cherish you so much."

The conversation had taken a dangerous turn. Kagome turned back to him and saw that his face was inches away from hers. She could feel his hot breath on her skin as he dipped his head toward hers. Her mind screamed at her but her body wouldn't move.

"Kagome," he breathed and moved to cup her cheek with his hand. The contact made her snap out of her trance and she turned her head away.

"I told you. I can't..."

Kouga paused a second before he let his hand drop back to his side. The other one scrubbed over his face as he laughed bitterly. "I swear, that mutt doesn't know how lucky he is. It's ironic that he'll be dead in a few hours."

Kagome snapped her attention back to the prince. "What?"

Now he was the one who couldn't look at her. "He will be beheaded for his transgressions against my guard. The council has already decided."

"You can't..." Kagome's face lost all it's color. "You can't let this happen!"

"It's out of my hands," Kouga said as his expression closed off. "The council will meet in three hours for the preparations."

{ } { } { } { } { }

The taverns in West Kingdom were a lot more wild than the ones in North, Sango decided.

The sun had just begun to set and already dozens of patrons were dancing sloppily and slurring their words. It was hard to hear anything over the din of multiple conversations and loud music. Sango rolled her eyes as she passed by Miroku who was sitting at a high top table with a busty bar maid in his lap. They shared a laugh and Sango grit her teeth as she turned away and strolled to the bartender.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Kagome poked her head out of the tent.

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon as Kagome glanced around the camp, making sure no one was around that would spot her. Just as Kouga had said, the council seemed to have been shut up in one of their larger tents debating on how to end Inuyasha's life. She wondered why he had told her this information when clearly she would use it to her advantage. Everyone else was asleep in their own tents. She weaved silently through the tents and arrived upon one that was small and green in color. She quickly passed through and tied the front flap shut before anyone could see.

Inuyasha stared up at her with suspicious eyes and Shippo was also awake, but his mouth was in a wide grin.

"Kagome," the young fox chirped happily.

"We're leaving," she said flatly.

Inuyasha snorted. "Won't your _fiancee_ be upset?"

Kagome ignored him, her mouth set in a thin line. "The council is in a meeting right now and no one else is around. This is our only chance." She stepped close to Inuyasha and touched his hip. His lips parted in surprise before she pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and pointed it at him. It did not spring to life as it did whenever the hanyou held it, but the sharp edge was all she needed. She quickly cut the rope binding them to the wooden beams. Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet and Shippo jumped up to his perch on her shoulder. The two shared a look of understanding. There were more important things to worry about now, like getting away safely and back on track to their mission.

She rode on his back as they swiftly crossed the river and drifted through the trees, a new determination spurring Inuyasha forward. They reached the edge of West Kingdom in the dead of night. Kagome hopped off of his back and surveyed the area.

"Where to now?" Shippo asked.

Kagome's eyes fell on the telltale outdoor sign of a tavern, which seemed to be in full swing even at this time of night. Her mind protested the thought of buying any more Ember, especially after her last incident, but she realized she was completely out after the overdose. Her feet started toward the door.

"Come on. Let's start here."

 **{ to be continued... }**

Remember, guys. Alternate universe. I know Sango and Kagura aren't really related but I thought it would be funny.

Also, I decided not to go into the backbone of the history between Kagome and Kouga in the main story, but I think I might write some extra little side stories at the end to explain those kinds of things further.

Until next time~


End file.
